Darker Than Blue
by MacDuff
Summary: Vincent Dignam is a rough edged cop who can see the dead. When a old adversary from his past is resserected, he's the only one who can stop the bodies from piling up before it's too late. NanaoXOC M for sever language and detailed sexual encounter. Revised and Fixed R
1. Forward Momentum

**A/N: Another edition to the Spiritual Awareness Universe. Ladies and Gentlemen. . . I give you Vincent Dignam**1

Wednesday, April 29 1992. Officer II. Vincent Dignam

"Get out of the fucking way!"

Stupid fucking jury! They had video tapes evidence of beating, and they acquit all four of them! Now L.A. is in uproar. Fights, looting and various other crimes are being committed in broad daylight. And where am I in this whole fucking mess? Here I am in Korea Town, without a partner, trying not to run over rioters in my squad car in a race to a local Korean shop being overrun by violent rioters. I should have stayed in SWAT, I really should have. When I joined the LAPD in 1988 after moving out here I was placed right in SWAT out of the gate. That's a feat considering you need about seven years as a Corrections Officer and another seven years as a patrol cop. Luck me that the guy in charge of SWAT saw my potential in the Academy and bent the rules to get me in. I was with SWAT for four years before leaving for the West Los Angeles patrol Division.

I found the store, and to use the word "overrun" was an understatement. Fifteen men were succeeding in tearing the iron gate off the front of the shop, screaming for blood. I pulled the squad car to the side of the road and exited just as the gate was tossed to the road, and they charged in.

"Son of a bitch!"

I reached into my squad car and grabbed the Mossberg 590 Mariner shotgun and made a break to the shop. Inside the shop several of the men were trying to catch the shop's owner and beat while the rest were stuffing what they could into their shirts. I fired a warning shot to get them to stop. Everyone jumped, stopped what they were doing and looked at me

"Freeze LAPD!"

"Fuck you pig!"

One of the suspects beating the shop owner pulled a gun on me; I shot him in the chest. What was once his chest cavity sprayed out his back on his fellow looters and his whole body was blown back about a foot. I just stood there, gun drawn, smoke coming out of the barrel. I chambered a round "Anyone else?"

No body moved or said anything. "That's what I thought. Drop what's not yours and get the fuck out!"

Everyone except the owner dropped what they intended to steal and bolted out the door. I ran over to the store owner and helped him up.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but where is your back up?"

"Looks like it's just me at the moment sir, the rest are either tied up somewhere else or are avoiding this part of town altogether."

I started to leave, causing the owner to panic. "Wa-Wait, where are you going?"

"To get some ammo and some riot gas; do you have a gun by any chance?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Good. Get it and lock the door, shoot anybody that tries to get in. I have a feeling that I'm going to be the only officer in Korea Town for a while."

Meanwhile

Across the street, on a roof top several stores down the road stood a young woman, watching Officer Dignam deal with the riots in Korea Town. For six hours she watched him, taking in his features: 6'5', strong build, well-kept black hair and slate grey eyes. Unaware that while she was invisible to everyone running down the street, Officer Dignam could see her, but didn't think much of it. It's not the first time he's seen dead people.

March 18, 1997. Officer III. Vincent Dignam

I was enjoying myself in the precinct break room, napping in a leaned back chair while my fellow CRASH officers discussed raids, arrest and other various item. I joined CRASH a year after the riots and was assigned to the Rampart CRASH Unit. Been four years since the riots, got promoted, my hair is longer and slicked back and earned a LAPD Medal of Valor for my actions in Korea Town. And, thanks to the fallout of the North Hollywood Shootout, I was one of the first officers to make the switch to the newly approved .45 caliber duty weapon, the Smith & Wesson 4506-1.

I'm the only officer in the CRASH Unit that caries the 4506-1, everyone else stuck to the Beretta out of habit. Earned myself the nickname "The Enforcer" in '92 for my performance during the riots. . . and for my pension for excessive force when on the job.

Then the calm in the break room was broken when Officer Rafael Pérez, an Officer III like myself burst in the room. "Gaines was shot by a cop!"

Gaines would be Officer. Kevin Gaines, another CRASH officer in the Rampart Unit, an officer I didn't care for. Everyone in the room started to shout the usual questions: what, where and who. Seems he was shot while driving by another cop by the name of Frank Lyga. My nap interrupted, I decided to make a comment on the situation.

"Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer fucking guy." I said, keeping my eyes closed to the nonsense going about the break room. That didn't go over to well one of the rookies, one of the African American rookies(Gains was of black, and I'm assuming that with the last name Lyga the cop who shot Gains was white). "What did you say white boy!"

He got up to my chair, challenging me. Right when I stood up to deal with him, Perez pulled him back. "Back it up rookie! We have one rule here: don't fuck with "The Enforcer"

.

I got up in the rookie's face, had to look down at him because he was a foot shorter than me. "You know how I got that name, boy? I held back the hordes in Korea Town for six hours during the riots in '92, with no back up, while every other cop in the city ignored the place. I killed six of them, wounded ten, arrested twenty and caused many nightmares to the local gang sets across LA. As far as I'm concerned, Gaines had it coming, he was a coked out pig who crossed that line between cop and perp, an embarrassment to the badge. And before you play the racist card, I'd feel the same way the same if he was a white cop who pulled a dumb fucking stunt like that. Noe do us all a favor and shut the fuck up."

Perez pushed the rookie away and the rest of the cops in the break room went back to what they were doing. "Damn Vincent I think he pissed himself."

"Good. Asshole, he didn't even know Gaines. That whole episode was solely black rage."

Perez laughed at that comment. "You may be right Vincent, but come on mutha fucka, the line between cop and perp? Last time I checked you're the only cop in the unit with the Smith & Wesson."

I threw by arms up in the air. "So, I don't brandish it at people when I'm driving. Didn't Gaines pull this shit last year, fuck man you'd think they'd put him on the rubber gun squad after that?"

"Yeah well, this time he did it to a cop and it got him killed."

"True that, brother, true that. I'm getting coffee." I went to the coffee pot while Perez left the room. Once at said pot I found a cup and started to pour when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a slim and youthful girl with long black hair pinned back, with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face. She was wearing an outfit that was very Japanese with a black and white color scheme. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them. I kept looking at the flowing coffee.

"Brazen." She looked around wondering who I was talking too, unaware that I could see her. "I'm talking to you babe."

Oh how she was taken aback. "Me, but ho-."

"Since I was five years old I've been able to see and talk to the dead. I assume you are not of the living because none of the other men in this room have noticed a beautiful woman standing near the coffee machine."

She raised an eyebrow, so I continued. "Don't feel bad, I've noticed you shadowing me on and off the last five years, first time was in Korea Town. My full name is Vincent Andrew Dignam by the way, but everyone calls me Vincent. You have a name?"

"Nanao Ise"

Sipping my coffee, I looked around to see if anyone was looking and lucky for me the room was empty. I took one her small hand very gentlemen like and placed a kiss on it. "I like your name. Sadly I must be going to do my policeman duties, so I leave with this piece of advice: avoid the locker room when your haunting the precinct, there are some things not even the dead should see."

I started to walk away, but I turned back to Nanao to say one last thing: "Anyone ever tell you that you have very pretty eyes?"

She went oh so red and looked rather embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. Oh this is going to be fun.

December 3, 1997. Officer III. Vince Dignam

Slow day in Echo Park, only problem I've had was a group of 18th Street Gang members were hassling a woman. No problem shooing them off, I'm well known in most circles as one of the more moderate CRASH officers(that is as long as your just acting like a bitch, start doing some serious shit you won't like me). Mostly because they know my reputation and they don't really want to fuck with "The Enforcer" when he's out on the prowl. They see me coming, they know either to stop what they're doing or just stand still and let me do my job. Sometimes they run, and I always catch them.

Right now I'm just chilling in the squad car, parked in a vacant lot watching the local set go about their legal ways, waiting for them to slip into their illegal ways.

"Hello Vincent?" Nanao, my sprit shadow, found her way into my car. Don't know how, didn't hear the door open, although the window was open. We haven't been this close since the break room meeting, she's kept her distance. "Come to entertain me on this boring night?"

"No, so be quite and listen. I'm here to lend you some assistance."

Damn, she's got balls telling me to be quite in my own damn car. "Really, you wouldn't happen to know where the local Crip set keeps their crack house would you."

"No." She sounded very annoyed. "What do you know about an armed robbery last month?"

What the hell kind of question is that? I know which one she's referring, but still. "Not much, not my department. Why?"

"I think one of your fellow CRASH officers did it."

I stopped in the middle of sipping my coffee and looked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"A week ago I snuck into the precinct to look for you and-."

"Why were you're looking for me?"

"That's not important!" she snapped. "Anyway, I overheard a couple of them talking about it, and one of them, and I'm quoting this, said "His bitch better keep her mouth shut about the heist, or else she would go down with him."

That does not sound good. "Do you always sound so dead pan? Wait here a moment." I left the squad car and strode to the pay phone at the corner. Digging out the right amount of change I deposited it in the slot and dialed the number to records. It rang three times before Officer Eddie Peterson, an old friend who worked the night shift at records, answered.

"Eddie, its Vincent, time for me to cash in that favor. . . Yeah, yeah whatever Ed. Look, I need you to look up the notes on the November 6 Bank of America robbery . . . I need to know if there was a woman who worked at the bank . . . just fucking do it! . . . yeah I'll hold." I was on hold for several minutes while he looked for the file and the info I needed. He came back with the info.

"Yeah . . . only one you say? What was her job . . . assistant manager? Thanks, if anyone asks, I didn't call." I hung up the phone and searched for more change, found it and again feed it to the phone and this time dialed the number to the Robbery/Homicide Division. It rang twice. "Robbery/Homicide Division, how can I help you?"

"Yes this is Officer Vincent Dignam I would like to talk to the lead investigator on the Bank of America robbery on November 6. . . yes ma'am I'll hold.

A two minute wait and I was transferred to the detective. "This is Detective Brian Riddly."

"Yes this is Officer Vincent Dignam with the Rampart CRASH Unit. I was on foot patrol and when I got back to my car there was a note slipped under my windshield wiper about the robbery."

"What does the note say Officer?"

"The assistance manager knows more than she told."

"Did you see who left the note?"

"No, but I can drive it up to you."

"That will work Officer. Can I ask why you used a payphone?"

"Something's are best said on a private line. Give me an hour." I hung up the phone and went back to the squad car. "Babe can you open the glove box and hand me the small box of gloves."

She did what I asked, handing me the small box of latex gloves I kept for good measure. I put on a pair, dug out a pen and a piece of paper. "I need you to do one more favor. Do you know how to write in English?"

"Yes."

"Write this for me: The assistance knows more than she told."

She wrote down the note and handed it back to me. I exited the car, put the not under the windshield wiper, tossed the pen, removed my gloves and took the note back out from under the wiper and got back in the car.

"What was all that for?"

"Told the lead Detective I found a note under the wiper. So I made it happen."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Only if someone talks babe, and you're dead so you can't tell anyone. And besides, I'm trying to solve a case. By the way, which cop did you overhear?"

"I think his name was. . . Mack."

"David Mack, fuck me. Suddenly the idea of a cop doing the robbery doesn't seem so farfetched."

February 26, 1998. Senior Lead Officer Vince Dignam

David Mack was convicted of the robbery. The assistant bank manager was his girlfriend and he planned the whole thing damn thing. Then the bastard had the balls to renounce the LAPD and join the Bloods in prison. The only good thing good that came out of it was I got promoted to Senior Lead Officer, the rank formally held by the fuckhead. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into Brian Hewitt and his partner Daniel Lujan taking a suspect to interrogation.

"Scooped up an asshole Hewitt?"

"What's it to you?" he snapped back

"My bad, go do your thing."

They went passed me and went into interrogation. I found the desk and went to work on a nap, today being rather slow on work. It wasn't a long nap, because after ten minutes a loud scream was coming from interrogation, the same one Hewitt and Lujan went into with a suspect.

"What the fuck?"

I rose from the chair I was sitting in and walked with a purpose to the observation room to see what the fuck was going on. What was going on was not good. The suspect, still cuffed, was on the ground getting the shit kicked out of him by Hewitt and Lujan. Granted I've been known to ruff up a perp a time or two, but not with the damn cuffs on, and trust me, that little detail is major in most complaints. I bolted out of observation and into interrogation. I got behind him and tried to get him to back off.

"Get the fuck off him Hewitt!"

He whipped around and hit me in the face. "Go fuck yourself Dignam!"

He shouldn't have done that. I grabbed one of the two chairs and hit him in the back with it, then did the same to Lujan when he started to move on me. He fell on the ground and I went back to Hewitt, who was attempting to return the chair favor. I ducked a punch and tackled him to the floor, landing two solid punches to his face. I stood up and put the chair on his neck and put a foot on the seat just as Lujan was drawing his weapon. I was faster and had the barrel flush with his forehead. By now everybody and their mother was looking at the scene.

"You even lift your gun an inch Lujan, and you'll have a closed casket funeral you Latin fuck."

His hand left his weapon, and he got a butt of the gun to the face. I cuffed him and Hewitt to the restraint bar when Perez entered. "What the fuck are you doing Vincent?"

"What do you think dickhead! They were going to kill him, book'em."

"Why? You know the motto: We Intimidate Those Who Intimidate Others."

I got right into his face: "I don't give a fuck Perez! I am your superior officer, meaning if I tell you to get on your knees and blow me, you will fuckin' do it. Now arrest them." I left the interrogation room and stormed into the empty break room.

"Tough call Officer." I spun around to see a man in his mid-forties leaning on the wall. "Who the fuck are you!"

He gave a slick smile before answering. "Captain John Briggs, Internal Affairs."

"You people work quick, I didn't even report what happened yet."

"I was already here Vincent, investigating this CRASH Unit." He was giving me a look, like he was waiting for a response. When I didn't he continued.

"This whole mess you're in started a long time ago. This entire CRASH unit is dirty, and you know it weather you want to or not. Everyone from the patrol boys to the Lieutenants are dirty, then there's you, a little dirty, bend the rules but always to make sure the bad guys go down and the populous is safe at night."

"What, you're not suspicious of the fact I own a 71' Cuda?"

"Nope, I know that you used your collage fund your adoptive parents left for you."

"What's your point Briggs?"

"They don't trust you; you're too clean in their eyes. I'd get out while you can." He left me alone to ponder what has become of CRASH. I'm no fucking angel, but the shit I know that goes around here makes me fucking sick. Eight years' worth of shit is stored in my brain, up until know I kept it quite out of respect and that bullshit "Blue Code". Now it's becoming a trump card.

In another corner of the break room the souls of two dead lovers make out. I'm seeing more of the dead then I used to, like they're drawn to me. It's weird, the older I get the more ghosts I see. Like the groping ghosts.

"Can't you two get a fucking room? Or maybe find an old fucking hotel to do that in, god damn!"

November 7 1999. Sergeant I. Vince Dignam

I left CRASH in June of 1998 after Perez was busted stealing cocaine in May. Cocaine, I might add, that was logged by the man who shot Gaines, Frank Lyga. I had enough of the crap. After I left I took the Sergeants Exam and passed, then got a transfer back to SWAT. But right now I want blood. That son of a bitch Perez named me as a dirty cop to the Rampart Panel.

I have many friends in the department, including corrections. That's why I'm at the LA County Jail, to pay the little prick a visit. He's set to testify in two days and I won't get a chance like this again. I made my way to the visiting room used by lawyers when they meet with their clients: no cameras, microphones or guards watching. Thanks to a friend, I was able to walk right in and have a guarantee that no one saw me here. He was sitting at the table, a smirk on his face. "Sergeant Dignam, what brings you here?"

I hit him in the mouth as hard as I could. He fell to the cement floor, where I preceded to kick and punch him for about five minutes. When I was done he was a mess and barely conscience. I keeled down, picked his head up and put the barrel of my new side arm in his mouth

"Now you listen to me: when the Panel comes back in two days you're going to take back what you said about me, and tell them you only named me because you're pissed I spilled to the panel last month. If you don't, I'll make sure that you will be the most over used prison bitch in history. You'll be grabbing your ankles so much that you learn to stay in that pose most the damn day, got it? And trust me; they call this place the booty house for a reason, the animals love to butt fuck the fresh meat. As for your beat down, you pissed off the wrong inmate when you wouldn't suck his cock, we good you little motherfucker?"

He nodded yes. I dropped his head, holstered my weapon and left. When I got to my car in the parking lot, a 1971 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda hardtop decked out in a Rally red paint job, I found Nanao standing on the hood.

"To clear your name of wrong doing, you beat him to change his mind?"

"Go fuck yourself okay! I don't know how it works wherever you came from, but in this town justice is for sale and everyone is buying. Sometimes the only way to get the job done is to bend or break the rules. I have never broken the rules to further my own agenda; it was always to help the people. Remember that babe, now, will you get the fuck off my car."

She was taken aback by my rage, something she hasn't seen since she's started to follow me. Her head hung low and her voice got very quiet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. . . I'll just go now."

I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. She was surprised, I guess she thought that I was mad and didn't want her around. I picked her up by her waist with ease (girl is light, such a small thing) and gently set her down in front of me. "You don't have to go anywhere Nanao. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings; I'm just a tad pissed off at almost everything and everybody at the moment and took it out on you. Can you forgive an unhappy bastard of this transgression?"

She gave a light chuckle then put on a smile. She really is quite beautiful, weather she knows it or not. "Of course I forgive you Vincent."

"Thanks. You still won't go on a date with me will you?"

"Ugh, sometimes you're just as bad as my Captain!" Her face turned into a red scowl. And all was right in the world.


	2. Awakening

1**Key:**

_Zanpaku-to talking_

'Thought'

"_Flashback"_

'_Music'_

**A/N: To make things easier for you dear reader, all the captains are sporting the new looks they get in Bleach Chapter 479. Nanao has her new look too (see Chapter 489 for a look, I can't describe hair to save my life. Look for Momo's and Rangiku's new looks too.)**

June 1st 2009

An emergency Captain's Meeting has been called to deal with a situation that could spell disaster. At the head of the meeting was Captain. Genryu-sai Shigekuni Yamamoto, leader of the Gotei 13. To his left stood Captain Soi Fon of Squad 2, Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10 and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuch of Squad 12. To his right was Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi of Squad 3, Captain Shinji Hirako of Squad 5, Captain Sajin Komamura of Squad 7, Captain Kensei Muguruma of Squad 9, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 and Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13. When all were gathered Captain Commander Yamamoto began to speak.

"Captain Kurotsuch, I am fed up with your experiments Step forward and explain what you have done this time!" Captain Kurotsuch moved from his spot and walked up to Yamamoto and kneeled before him.

"Captain, it was not my intention to put the Soul Society in danger! I was just planning an experiment on the soul of a condemned man. I couldn't foresee that it would escape and manifest a physical form."

"Enough! Who was the man you took from hell?"

". . . Miles Fremont."

Every captain in the meeting hall was stunned by the answer. "You damned fool! Why did you pick him!" yelled an angry Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I wanted to -."

"Silence!" bellowed Captain Commander Yamamoto. "It's deplorable that you would resurrect that man, but it is unforgivable that you waited five weeks to inform the Gotei 13! Because of your secrecy five Soul Reapers in the Seireitei have been murdered! You have disgraced the Gotei 13, breaking the law that states that none shall interfere with Hell. I would have you imprisoned for this offense, but we do not have a suitable canidate to take your place. So for now you are spared, but should you break the law again I will not hesitate to punish you to the full extent of the law. Now get back into place." Without a word he went back to his place in line.

"With that out of the way, I want a report on what's being done to find this man."

Captain Muguruma spoke up to answer the Head Captain's question. "I have been informed by my Lieutenant that the Security Force is currently searching the Seireitei high and low, concentrating around the barracks of Squad 10, the sight of the last murder. Nothing has turned up yet."

"I have a report too Head Captain." interjected Captain Soi Fong, "The Patrol Corps has been searching the Rukongai and has found evidence that he has been there. . . and that ten bodies have been found. They too were soul Reapers, and according to Squad 4 they were likely the first ten victims"

That was a stab in the gut to the Captain's and exposed the single greatest flaw in the Soul Society: the Rukongai is ignored by most and allows for an excellent dumping ground. These two upsetting reports did not better the Head Captains. "How can this man kill fifteen soul reapers and not be caught! This is unacceptable!"

"I might have a suggestion?" spoke Captain Kyoraku. The other Captain's looked at him, even Head Captain Yamamoto, "Your suggestion Captain?"

"Aha yes. My Lieutenant, in her free time over the years, liked to take trips to the American city of Los Angeles, and became acquainted with a human that is like Ichigo Kurusaki. He too can see us."

"What does that have to do with anything!" demanded the Head Captain.

Shunsui handed a file to Head Captain Yamamoto, "The human is a Lieutenant II with the Los Angeles Police Department, so I had my Lieutenant steal a copy of his personnel file before giving her a vacation. He's the man who caught Miles Fremont when he was alive."

The Head Captain looked at the name on the file and read it aloud: "Lieutenant II. Vincent Dignam."

June 1st,2009. Sunset Boulevard

'_What can I say, man, I hit him with the brick'_

'_Killed the little prick, him and his chick'_

Something can be said about a thirty eight year old cop being awoken by the Insane Clown Posse, especially by a song like "Murder go Round". But I don't give a fuck, been a fan of ICP since their very first album released under their old name Inner City Posse and am proud to call myself an old school juggalo. They're the only rap I can stand, the rest of my musical tastes are hard rock and metal (the old and the new).

'_Tried to be slick but you ain't slinky'_

'_You're rinky, you're dinky, you suck my twinkie'_

Two more verses and I'm still lying down with my eyes closed, really not wanting to get up today, but over the wicked clowns I could hear the faint tone of my cell on the dresser. Don't care.

'_I don't give a fuck if you call me a clown'_

'_Break it on down, its murder go round'_

THUMP THUMP THUMP. "Come on Lieutenant!"

That is my front door and it would be a bad idea to avoid that. I shut off the alarm and rolled my ass out of bed and shuffled to the front door wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers and not much else. On the way I passed my furry companion of two years, a grey cat with white paws and gold eyes. He was perched on the arm of the couch so I gave him a head scratch as I walked by. "Get his ass Montresor."

Not much has changed since 1998, still see dead people, still go by "The Enforcer" and still carry the 4506-1, but now I carry two. Appearance wise my hair is worn long, almost reaching my waist. I wear it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over my right eye. And I'm no longer with SWAT. I transferred to the Homicide unit in 2002 and moved up the ranks quick making Lieutenant I in 2005, but I left Homicide for various reasons the same year and spent another year on the S.W.A.T. team.

Then, thanks to diverse police work, I was placed in a special unit in the LADP: the Elite Operations Division in 2007. This unit has jurisdiction over the entire city (including cities that fall under the L.A. County Sheriff's control, like Compton, Inglewood etc.) and the brass allows a little leeway in terms of methods. I was put with the divisions Narcotics Unit

Last month I got bumped up to Lieutenant II, next stop is Captain I if I'm lucky. Once at the door I opened it and found my current partner, a rookie detective by the name of Sergeant I Jack Holt that was assigned to me three months ago_. _He was not expecting the half-naked part.

"Oh what the fuck Dignam, where are your pants!"

"What did you expect driving all the way up here to wake me Jack. Come in." He entered as we made our way to the living room. He sat on the couch and I in the easy chair. Montresor felt it nessicary to put a declawed paw on Jack's face, his way of saying hello. He's an odd cat, personally I think he has unknown powers about him. "So why did you come all this way? Hoping to find me with morning wood?"

"No Dignam. I got a call from Captain. Barnes, two unies found eleven bodies and a shitload of white pony."

"Let me guess, Russo's dope and boys?"

"Yep, and a handful of the bastards that tried to jack his narcotics, makes it the third attempt in two months."

I hustled into my bedroom and found one of the many cheap suits I own: black jacket and pants, blue shirt and a white tie and put it on in post haste, along with my badge and gun. I came out not two minutes later dressed with my keys in hand.

"Let's move Jack! We'll take my Cuda; I had a siren put in. Inform the Captain we'll be there in twenty."

Long Beach Harbor

We came to a sudden stop a few feet from the crime scene tape. Jack was in a hurry to get out,__my driving scared the shit out of him. Me, I took my sweet time, Captain II. Barnes, the ranking officer in the Narcotics Task Force, was watching me as I went under the tape, a look of disappointment on his face_. _"I don't recall authorizing a siren on your personal car Vincent. How many red lights do you fly by with that on?"

"None asshole"

"See what I have to fucking put up with Detective. Holt," said Barnes. "He's been my right hand for four years and he still treats me like dog shit."

"Come on Barnes, appreciate the hustle. Jack said twenty minutes and twenty minutes it has been. Would have been five minutes late but I told Jack if he has to blow chunks do it out the window and not in my fucking car."

"Nice Vincent. The show's over here." The three of us walked over to where the bodies were. It must have been one hell of a party: six dead white boys belonging to the Russo Family out of Chicago, five African American gang members who tried to rip them off and enough heroin to make Kurt Cobain a happy bastard.

"Fuck me; we missed the best part of the show."

"Third time someone has tried to rip off a shipment belong to the Russo Family. This is fucked up Vincent."

"Hell it makes my job easy when they off each other." I said, paperwork for corpses takes less time than suspect processing

"But don't we want to arrest them not kill them?" asked Jack

"No shit Jack. Damn, fucking rookie."

"Give him a chance Vincent", commented the Captain. "And make sure that the drugs don't vanish, if you know what I mean?"

"Got ya boss."

Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles

Another long ass day on the job. It was close to six thirty when I got home. I live on the second floor of a renovated apartment building that is right next to the famous Sunset Strip, I mean I can walk to any of the shops, bars and clubs with ease. They use to house the many bands that ruled in the eighties, in fact my apartment is the same one used by Motley Crue in their early day (that's why it was renovated, they trashed it).

How about a little back story? I was raised by Mickey and Christie Dignam in Del Ray, one of Detroit's many ghettos. They had three of their own children and generally treated me like dogshit for that reason.

I had your typical childhood of a kid treated like shit by his fake parents: fights, petty crimes and the dabbling in the ancient art of gang banging. Shit I used to roll with Violent Jay and Shaggy 2 Dope of ICP when Insane Clown Posse was the Inner City Posse and a street gang, got busted on at least three occasions with them on misdemeanors(but I stayed in school unlike they did) Mickey died when I turned eighteen. No inheritance, he was a prick after all, but he did leave me a sizable college fund that was left to me when he died. Didn't use for college, after graduating I used the fund to buy and restore my Cuda. And I used the rest to move to LA. I joined the LAPD the same year. I parked the car on the curb and walked up the stairs to my floor.

"What the?"

The door was ajar and noise was coming from inside my place. I drew my gun and racked the slide, putting a round in the chamber. Slowly I pulled the door open, then rushed inside ready to kill the asshole with the balls to break into my house. "Free-."

"Sorry!"

Nanao was in my living room with Montresor sitting on her lap. Last time I saw her was close to five years ago. She changed her hair style; it looked very good on her. I put the gun away and shut the door. The cat left her lap and wandered to the kitchen. I guess he knows that it's private time.

"Well I'll be a twenty dollar whore. Fuck me it's been five years, and how did you find me?"

She stood up from the couch and walked over to me, a board look on her face. And she was in normal cloths, wearing a light blue dress with a white collar and lapels, short sleeves with white cuffs and a white belt at her waist. She looked good.

"I broke in using a bobby pin, and I was able to sense you. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not, how could I be mad at you. Are you okay?"

She pushed up her. "It's a long story. . . and you don't need to be burdened."

"Bullshit, take a seat Nanao. I'm all ears."

Three Hours Later

After such a long tale, I wanted a drink. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a Faygo and sat back down in the living room. I popped it open and took a drink.

"Ok, let me see if I got this: for years this Captain Azien dick had been fooling the Soul Society so he could get his hands on something that could make him a god like being, and in the process he brainwashed his Lieutenant."

She nodded.

"Then five years ago he assassinated the entire judicial system of the Soul Society then manipulated the execution of someone named Rukia Kuchiki and faked his own death to get this god creating thing."

Again she nodded.

"When he showed his true colors, the cocksucker took two other cocksuckers' with him."

She nodded. "Then he invaded the living world and after a pitched battle him and his cocksucker's were defeated and he was arrested. Then a year after that a former Substitute Soul Reaper tied to gain his powers back and was defeated, then a group of Quincy/Aarencar hybrid's attacked killing Squad 1's Lieutenant. Then the next three years were spent cleaning up, and a week ago your Captain told you to take a vacation and you came here."

She again nodded at my summarization. Sounds like she had a bang up five years, glad I wasen't there. I pulled her in for a hug and ran a hand through her hair and held her close, surprising her. I've missed her these past five years, she was my only source of light and when she stopped coming I got rather depressing. Fuck, some nights I couldn't sleep because I'd close my eyes and her violet eyes would haunt my dreams. And seeing her back in my apartment, to quote Dr. Suess, made my heart grow three sizes.

When the hug was broke a small smile was on her face, which was red as a tomato. "What did they do with Azien by the way?"

"He was sentenced to 20,000 years in prison."

"Really, God damn that a long time. Well, it's decided, you're staying here."

"What? No, I don't want to impose!"

"You won't, and you don't have a choice. Spare bedroom is down the hall and on the left. And should a nightmare arise my bedroom door is always open." Nanao exhaled a little.

"Sometime Vincent your just like my Captain, you don't take no for an answer. Thank you for the room. . . and for the hug."

The smile on her face about killed me. God I missed her.

June 31st, 2009

The 12th Seat of Squad 1 entered the office of Head Captain Yamamoto holding a piece of paper for the Head Captain.

"Head Captain Sir, the Central 46 has agreed to bring in the human Detective."

"It's about time, I can't believe it took a month for them make a decision. Three more have died. Send a hell butterfly to Captain Kuchiki; he will be the one retrieving Lt. Dignam.

June 31st, 2009. E.O.D. Headquarters, Downtown Los Angeles

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a blast having Nanao live in my house. It's like the five years never happened, she spurs my advances and bosses me around and I keep trying to get a date. I like making her annoyed as much as making her smile, gives me a warm feeling inside. Hey, I'm not always a prick, I can have other emotions. So far I've taken her on a tour of LA, schooled her on life in the city and generally showing her a good time. Even on her vacation she a job at a bookstore three blocks from the apartment to keep herself busy.

Right now I'm sitting behind my desk surrounded by paperwork wearing almost the same suit as a month ago, difference is the shirt is grey pinstripe and the tie is golden. The paperwork is regarding The Russo Family, their operations and why their shipments keep getting jacked or almost jacked. While I was searching for a wiretap transcript when Captain Barnes entered my open office door. "Dignam, you got a minute?"

"For you Captain, I got two."

He closed my door and pulled up a chair. "Vince, have you, ever heard of the Sou-."

"Soul Society, yeah I have, in fact I have a resident living in my home."

"That girl I saw you with last week?"

"Yes, now why the fuck did you ask about it?"

"You remember Miles Fremont?"

That made me lean forward. "How could I forget the name, that case was the reason I left Homicide. Why you ask?"

"That is for you to ask this prick the Soul Society sent. All I know is that they want to borrow you for an undetermined amount of time. All your cases are going to be given to other detectives until you get back."

"Are your fucking kidding me?"

"Don't blame me," he stood up and opened the door, "Blame him."

Away walked the Captain and what walked up almost made me do a double take. He was 5'9 with slate gray eyes and long black hair. There was no emotion on his face and I could tell from the way he carried himself he was well off. But what spooked me what that he looked just like me. Not completely: my hair is thicker than his, I'm taller and I've been told I show a lot of emotion in my eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, and I would prefer it if you addressed me as such."

"Wow, you have a set of balls on you." I stood up and walked over to him. "Lieutenant II. Vincent Dignam, Elite Operations Division. Nice to meet you, Byakuya."

He closed his eyes, like he was holding back an emotion. "You will refer to me as-."

"I don't give a fuck, you got that? Maybe in the Soul Society your rank means something, but in this office, it amounts to dick. To me, you're just an arrogant prick that walked up to my office and had the balls to order me to refer to you as Captain. In this house, you will refer to me as Lieutenant, because I hold rank over you, civilian. Are we clear?"

He stared me down, like I was going to crumble if he stared at me hard enough. "Yes. . . Lieutenant."

"Good, now sit down so we can talk."

Byakuya's POV

I don't know how, but this man looks bears a striking resemblance to my aunt. In appearance only, I highly doubt that he could be anything less than a crass, disrespectful commoner.

_A commoner that put you in your place Master._

'Be quite. You do well to know that only four commoners have ever been allowed to order me around.'

_I know who you speak of Master: King, War Machine, Talmeck and Kregore._


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

1

June 31st, 2009. E.O.D. Headquarters. Downtown Los Angeles

"So you're telling me that the Captain of your R&D department, on a whim, wanted to experiment on the soul of someone condemned to Hell, and out of the millions he could have picked, he picked Miles Fremont: the sickest mother fucker that LA has ever produced. And somehow his spirit escaped and has been killing off Soul Reapers."

"That is correct Lieutenant."

Why him, of everyone in Hell they picked him Now I'm being asked to clean up the fucken mess they created because someone got curious. "Is he being looked for?"

"Yes, Squad 9's Security Force is actively searching for him. They have found nothing."

"Fuck me . . . fuck me running; sounds like you have a swell fucking operation. You know what I have to deal with in this fucking world? That." I pointed to two fat files on my desk.

"This cluster fuck of a case is the one taking most of my time ." I grabbed one of the file and plopped it in front of him, he picked it up and read. "Is a dozy, I have this Chicago mob family, the Russo's, moving major fucking weight into LA. Their main import is heroin, with some cocaine and speed to boost their profits. They use LA as a distribution point for its nationwide trafficking, and they also supply three of LA's biggest gangs: Crips, 18th Street Gang and Dallas Genoard's boys. Of course this is pissing off some of the other gangs like the Bloods, MS-13, Soreno's and the multitude of smaller gangs and lone dealers feel left out of the equation, so they try to jack their shit, kill their associates or do both. Of course the Russo's retaliate every time, in the form of the deranged one armed psycho Ladd Russo. So I'm up to my ass in drugs and bodies"

He closed the file and set it aside just I time for me to toss the other one to him "This one is and even bigger cluster fuck than the first one. Can you multi task?"

"Yes."

"Can you read English?"

"Yes."

"Then read and listen at the same time. For the last three months whenever a large bust occurs and the drugs are put into the evidence lock up, the drugs go missing. As in a fucking cop is going into the lock up and taking the fucking shit out, possibly to resell or maybe he has a massive habit I don't fucking know. Internal Affairs is up my ass because of it I don't like it up the fucking ass at all. I haven't worked homicide in four years, not since Miles Fremont was put down like the dog he was, still got the skills, but I'm not in a big fucking hurry to chase corpses again or reopen that chapter of my life. So you can see why I'm reluctant to do this."

_Do it._

'What the fuck was that?'

_Come on, the thrill of the chase, you know you want to._

'Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my head?'

_In due time Boss._

As quick as the voice came it left. "What the hell Byakuya, I'll do it." I stood up and worked out the kinks. "You, come with me, I have to stop at the liqueur store for smokes then home."

The stuffy prick stood up like he was god and followed me out of the precinct and down to the parking garage. Time to strike up a conversion with him. "So how old are you?"

"I stopped counting at two hundred."

Damn, old as shit. "So tell me, have you ever been in a car before?"

"No."

Liar, but if her wants to act dumb I'll let him. "Then I should tell you this: what you are about to experience is not indicative of today's modern, fuel efficient economy cars. I drive a vintage 1971 Plymouth Hemi Cuda."

"What does that mean Lieutenant?"

"Between 1970 and 1971 the Plymouth Barracuda was offered with a 426 Hemi engine under the hood. Its top speed is 117 mph and can go from zero to sixty in 6.3 seconds. It dwarfs any other car in this parking complex. And there it is, now hop in and put a seat belt on."

Thank god the prick knew how to open the door and put on his seat belt. Settled in I turned the key and my Cuda roared to life, making Byakuya jump. "Do all of these cars, sound like this?"

"Nope, just this bad boy right here, the only ones that get close to the sound is the old clunkers the department is phasing out. Now hold on." Shifting into reverse, I gunned it and flew backwards, turning the wheel so we were facing the exit of the parking garage. Shifting into first gear I floored it and peeled out of the parking garage and onto Grand Avenue. A quick shift into second gear and we started out, driving the speed limit. I gave a glance to the stiff ass prick to see if he was still. . . well he's already dead so who fucking cares. But I swear to you the stiff prick showed an emotion . . . joy. It was in his eyes, a faint glimmer of unbridled joy. Then voiced it, in monotone, but he voiced it. He wanted to shout it to the world but his control kept. "That was . . . invigorating."

"That is the power of the 426 Hemi. So tell me, have you ever been to LA to do whatever the things that you do?"

"No, but I recall my grandfather visited when this city was still a Spanish Colony."

"Damn! That's, that's fucking impressive." Somehow I'm going to get this prick to show some emotion one way or another. The rest of the trip to the shop was quiet, not like it was a long trip: the damn liqueur store is on the corner of Grand and Sunset, just down the road from the precinct. I parked on the other side of the street and we both got out of the car and crossed the street. "You smoke?"

"No."

"Good for you. This shouldn't take too long, two cartons and we're out." I opened the door and right away something didn't feel right. The guy behind the counter, a middle aged Chinese-American named Liu, was behaving like he always did, but the six other patrons were up to something. One was chilling by the lotto tickets, two by the wine shelves, two more at the back near the beer cooler and a kid no younger than sixteen by the chip rack.

"Vincent! Good to see my boy! The usual again today?"

"Little different today Liu. I need two cartons of Marlboro No. 54's."

"You got it. Who's your friend?"

"Cousin from outta town-."

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" I fucking knew it: a stick up. Lotto guy whipped out a sawed off pump action shotgun and pointed it at Byakuya's head, one of the wine rack fucks was behind me with a pistol at the back of my head and the other covered the door. The beer cooler fucks had pistols and were providing cover and the young kid was shaking holding a .38 at Byakuya, still at the chip rack a few feet behind Byakuya. Lotto man barked orders.

"Empty the register old man! You two, your fucking wallets now!"

"Hey Byakuya, ever dealt in gunplay before?"

"Yes actually, a long time ago."

Lotto fuck was getting pissed, "What the fuck are you talking about asshole!"

"Just making sure he's ready." I turned to face the wine rack fucker with the gun pointed at me, and moved my suit jacket so he could see my badge. That made him a little nervous, sweat was dripping off him.

"Your move asshole." He hesitated, then right as he cocked the hammer on his pistol I drew down with lighting speed both of my Smith & Wesson's from my back holsters and hit him in the chest whit two bullets, sending him into the wine display behind him.

From the corner of my eye I watched Byakuya flip the shotgun upside down so the trigger was facing him and the barrel was pointed at lotto fuck and shot him square in the chest. I swung my weapons around and popped the other wine rack fuck in the head with the gun in my left hand and sent him out the glass door. Byakuya blasted one of the beer cooler fucks and I fired twice with the gun in my right hand, doing a double tap on the other beer cooler fuck just as he got off two shots at me. Then Byakuya started to draw down on the kid with the .38, who was scared shitless.

"NO!" I raced over and punched the kid out and raced back in time to force the shotgun up and shot the ceiling. That whole movement took less than a second. Byakuya was a mess: he was breathing heavy and his pupils were the size of plates. "Hey. . . HEY!"

The louder "hey" brought him back to reality: his breathing slowed and he reverted back to the calm emotionless he was before this whole mess occurred. I looked dead at him with a serious look. "You okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Call me fucking crazy but you looked like you were having a serious and un-fucking pleasant flashback. We don't shoot kids, got that? You okay Liu?"

"Yeah, I hit the deck when the bullets started to fly.

"Good." I put away my guns then walked up to the now stirring kid, turned him on his stomach and cuffed him. "Hey kid, I'll cut you a break if you forget to mention you almost met god today at the hands of the Good Samaritan. Sound good?"

"Ye-Yes sir."

"Alright then." I heard the incoming sirens. "You have the right to remain silent. . ."

Byakuya's POV

I lost control. I almost killed a child . . . again. When Lieutenant. Dignam fired his gun . . . it was like I was back there, in country all over again. I couldn't hear Dignam yelling at me to stop, all I could hear was a screaming mother and child . . . and HIS twisted southern drawl spewing his demented orders into my ear

"_SHOOT HIM PRIVATE! SHOOT HIM NOW!" _I haven't had that nightmare in almost forty years. Thank god that Lieutenant Digman was there to stop me, allowing me to regain control. But now something else is bothering me . . . how does this human know shunpo? I must ask him later.

Liquor Store

Captain Barnes was not happy to see the mess me and Byakuya left in the store. "Again with the scorched Earth policy Vincent?"

"What, they fucking started it! I left one alive."

"That's the point Vincent, the last thing we need is a front page article about how the elitist of the LAPD gun down the fucking weaklings of society. Not to mention the damages that the city has to pay for the mess you created. The Chief has had it with your antics. The nineties are gone Vincent and you're not in CRASH anymore, move with the fucking times."

"I'll move with the times when the asshole's who do this shit learn that there's other ways to get money besides robbing stores and bashing in old ladies heads in for their Social Security checks. And the Chief can suck my cock Captain, I don't do this job to please his fucking highness or polish his political apple. Are we done?"

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here." Me and Byakuya left and made tracks to my car.

"Lieutenant, do you always talk to your superiors that way, in their face?"

"To the Captain, yes, that's how we work. To the Chief, the man in charge of E.O.D. and signs my checks, no. I like my job so I complain about him to other people."

Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles

"Are you sure you're okay? Don't fucking lie to me." The whole ride from the liqueur he didn't say anything, he just sat in the damn car not saying a word. Right now we're in the hall of my building walked to the door.

"I'm fine Lieutenant."

"You can call me whatever you want now Captain. Because tomorrow morning I will be in your territory so I might as well start using Captain and you can use either Vincent, Dignam or Lieutenant, your choice. Here we are." I turned the knob and entered my abode, Byakuya behind me. "Oh Nanao"

Nanao popped her head out of the kitchen. "Ye- oh! Captain Kuchiki!"

"Lieutenant Ise, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret Captain," I said as I removed my suit jacket and tie, tossing both on the couch, "Nanao has been my sprit shadow and close friend since 1990, that's close to twenty years. Since June she has been living here, using the spare room."

"That's not a problem is it Captain. Kuchiki? When I was put on leave . . . the Head Captain didn't specify where I was to go. . ."

"Your fine Lieutenant, no rules have been broken." Jeez, even when he's giving good news he still sounds like a fucking disappointed parent.

"Thank you Captain. But why are you here?"

I took off my holsters and set them on the coffee table. "Think you can handle telling her while I change out of my cop attire?"

He gave a slight nod; I left for my room to put on my "I'm not a fucking cop" cloths. Three minutes later I came back into the living room wearing a worn pair of light blue jeans and a three quarter sleeve shirt. Byakuya was sitting on the couch . . . with Montresor sitting right on his head. Byakuya didn't seem to mind (or gave up trying to get him off)

"I'm accompanying" A very annoyed Nanao greeted me when I got back. "Hey, I'd love to let you come, but I think it's up to him. What do ya say Captain? Was our little Nanao forbidden from going to the Soul Society on her vacation?"

It was fun watchin' the wheels in Byakuya's head turn, hard to on that stone faced dude, but doable. "No, she was not, I guess if wants to come, she can."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki." Nanao went off to her room, I'm assuming to pack, I don't know for sure because I'm not a woman.

"Vincent, what is the name of this cat?"

"Montresor."

I think a slight smile crossed his face but I might have been seeing things. "I didn't figure you as a man who would read the works of Poe."

"I'm not all dirty language and shoot first. I read Poe and Dante, and happen to be a Civil War and Vietnam War buff. Now, why is my cat on your fucking head?"

"He came up on my leg so I started to pet him, then he leapt onto my head. I tried three times to remove him but he just kept getting back up. So I left him there."

Like I said, strange cat that one.


	4. Retards in a Rubber Room

1

July 1st, 2009

If I have to be around the dead I want to look good. Don't own the getup that the soul reapers wear, so I dressed as I normally would: dark blue jeans and black leather belt, purple V-neck t-shirt, white Armani suit jacket and a pair of dirty black Converses'. It was about eight in the morning and Byakuya was waiting for me and Nanao in the living room so we could get this show on the road. I clipped my badge to my belt and two extra mags each for my Smith & Wesson's, picked up the bag that holds extra cloths for myself then exited my bedroom for the living room.

They were in their usual garb, but that stiff prick was wearing, oh what did Nanao call it. . .a haori! Yeah, a captain haori, with a high collar which has light gold on its edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. I knew it; he was a well off rich bitch. "Are you ready Lieutenant Dignam?"

"Hold on." I removed my suit jacket then reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my holsters and guns and put it on, then put the jacket back on. "Now I'm ready."

Byakuya nodded and unsheathed his sword, and it looked like he was going to put a hole in my wall, but instead of the wall it pierced. . . well I don't know what because to me it looked like half the blade just vanished into thin air. Then he twisted it, and suddenly a very ornate Japanese rice paper door appeared, and the doors slid open.

"That better not be fucking permanent."

"It's not Vincent, be quiet and lets go." Sassy little thing she is she is. So with my Detroit swagger I followed the two into the doors when the faint sound of a meow. It was Montresor, coming up from behind, and when he reached us he stopped and sat down at my feet.

"What? What could you possible fucking want?" He just looked at me and pawed my leg. Then what he wanted made sense. When I leave for work he stays behind. . . but every time I try to leave for other reasons he feels the need to come along. And he does, he'll follow me and if the place disallows pets he waits in the car for me. Shit the owner of the Rainbow Bar and Grill had to allow him in because the damn cat would sneak in. Nobody their minds, he picks a bar stool and stays at it, doesn't go were people eat and he stays out of the kitchen.

"Um. . . this may seem a bit out there but. . . is cool if Montresor comes. Because he'll follow me to wherever we go."

Byakuya looked at the cat intently, like he was trying to scare him off with his stare. But it didn't work, so he nodded yes and the cat followed us into the doorway, which closed behind me and vanished. In front of us was a short hallway which led to another set of doors at the other end. A short walk later and we exited the doors, which disappeared like the others. Now we were in an open air setting, with stone arches surrounding the entire area.

"Nice digs. What now Captain?"

"First we must stop at my estate so I can inform the Head Captain of your arrival. We will use shunpo."

"But Captain Kuchiki, he can't-."

"Yes he can." He responded to Nanao. Now I'm confused.

"What the fuck is shunpo?"

"At the store yesterday, you used it remember."

Oh yeah. . . I never knew what it was before. First time it happened was an accident when I was ten and didn't want my ass kicked by the local bully. I made it home in ten seconds flat, from that point on I used it when I wanted to impress the girls or on the job and needed a speed boost. "Fine with me, I'll follow you."

"Good. Lieutenant Ise, return to Squad 8 for the time being. Let's go Lieutenant Dignam." He took off like a bullet; I think he was daring me to keep up. I love a challenge.

First Squad Headquarters

I surprised the stiff prick by keeping up with him and on occasion passing him on the way to his estate, with the cat on my shoulder. I think I even saw hints of bafflement and anger on his stone face. Right now we are making our way to the meeting hall where the other captains are. For a barracks this place is swank, must be a perk of being the First Squad. Doesn't hold a candle to Byakuya's manor, not by a fucking long shot.

"Remember what I told you Lieutenant about how to behave."

"I got it, but I can't promise you that it will go smoothly. Now let's get this over with." He didn't say a word just opened the door and led me into the meeting hall. What befell my vision was a large room with a hand full of the oddest assortment of people I've have ever fucking seen. And they all looked at me too. Leading me to the edge of the group, Byakuya took a spot between a tall dude in pink and a woman with a long braid. I stepped to the middle of the hall and Montresor took a seat next to me.

For some reason all of them, except for Byakuya, were looking at me like I was a ghost, even the old man sitting at the front of us looked like I was a long lost friend that everybody wants to stay the fuck away. "Welcome, Lieutenant Dignam. May I ask why you have a cat with you?"

"He follows me around where ever I go, except work. His name is Montresor. Say hi Monty."

He raised a paw and swatted the air like there was a bug to catch. The sound of stifled giggles echoed in the room. "So, um. . . not to be rude but can you all introduce yourselves? If it's not too much?"

"Of course. I am Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto, Head Captain of the Gotei 13 and Captain of First Squad."

When he finished a short and petite woman with pretty gray eyes and black hair that came to her chin in a nice little curtain (and some odd looking braids in the back) stepped forward. "Captain Soi Fon of Second Squad and the Executive Militia."

"Do you always sound so angry?"

"Shut up, ryoka scum."

"Oh yeah, I like when you talk dirty to me." She went very red with embarrassment or rage, can't tell with the death stare I was getting. But I just grinned at her and she went redder still. She stepped back and the very angelic woman next to her stepped up. "Captain Retsu Unohana of Fourth Squad, it's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Dignam."

"And a pleasure to meet you, Captain Unohana." I remember Nanao telling me about her. Specifically the fact that no one says no to her. We skipped the stiff prick and moved to the guy next to him. "Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Eighth Squad. Stop by for a drink anytime."

"You must be Nanao's Captain. I'll take you up on that." I like this guy already. In fact I want to party with him. He stepped back and the little guy next to him stepped up. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Tenth Squad."

"How old are you?" A blood vessel began to throb on his forehead. He stepped back and a freak came forward. "What the fuck are you?"

"Shut up human! Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Twelfth Squad and head of Research and Development" God he's fucking creepy, damn! Time to start on the other side. A man with very wavy blond hair stepped up. "Captain Rojuro Otoribashi of Third Squad, feel free to call me Rose if you wish."

Ok, laid back would be an understatement to summarize him. He stepped back and up stepped the walking pervert grin of the year. "Captain Shinji Hirako of Fifth Squad at your service."

"Pleasure sir good sir, you have a . . . odd air about you."

"An odd air, that's funny, what'd you really think?"

"Honestly, you look like you're the master of the reach around." That made him laugh his ass off. Man has a sense of humor. He went back and it was time for the nine foot wolf man.

"Captain Saji Komamura of Seventh Squad. I apologize if my appearance disturbs you."

"Your fine my man. Granted I've never seen an anthropomorphic wolf before, but hey, I'm open to new things."

"What does anthropomorphic mean?"

"It's a term we use in the living world to describe animals with human traits. Like a wolf that talks and walks like a man. It's not an insult, I promise. Think of it in the same way gender is identified: I'm a male, you're an anthropomorphic male."

"I see. It is an honor to meet you Sir." He bowed his head a little, and I returned the gesture. Nice guy. Then came the next guy. "Captain. Kensei Muguruma, Ninth Squad."

Great, another prick, only this one has an emotional range. He went back in line and up came the next one.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh Squad, I like to fight."

"Really? Drunk or sober?"

"Both"

"Fists, some king fu shit or sword."

"Depends"

"Your whole squad the same way?"

"Yes."

I thought about that, "I might drop by and see you. Can't fight with a sword but I'm good with my hands."

"Deal." He got a wicked grin on his face as he stepped back in line. The last man in line looked a little sick. "Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Squad. Glad to meet you."

"Same hear. Um, not to be rude, but aren't Shinji, Kensei and Rose the Captain's that Azien fucked over and turned into Vizords?"

"Yes" said the old man at the front. "After Azien was defeated I asked if they would like to return to their old positions, considering the three that used to hold them were the traitors Azien, Ichimaru and Tosen."

"Okay, just checking."

"To the matter at hand. Do you know why you are here Lieutenant?"

"Yes, some asshole thought it was a good idea to release Miles Fremont from hell. By the way, who was the asshole that did that anyway?" All eyes went to the creeper of Squad 12. "You, get over here."

He gingerly stepped up to me, and I landed a hard blow to his nose, surprising the other Captains. I felt the bone break, making him cry. "What the fuck where you thinking you painted faggot! Why him, couldn't you pick someone else, like someone who robs people in wheelchairs, you stupid fuck!"

"You. . . you broke my nose! Why you!"

"Silence!" billowed the old man. "You do well to not draw your weapon Captain. Think of your injury as punishment for causing this mess."

"Yes sir." He went back into his place in line, I kept talking. "So who's running the

investigation?"

"Before you arrived we had two units investigating: The Security Force and the Patrol Corps, but it became confusing so the whole investigation is being handled by the Security Force."

"And who runs that?"

"I do!" The white haired angry dude of Squad Nine marched right up to me. "I don't need the help of some ryoka! The Security Force are the best at what they do and don't need you"

I'm getting really tired of that word ryoka, so I walked up to him and got in his face. "Why don't you go fuck yourself you fucking prick."

CRACK

This mother fucker has some power! That punch hurt like a motherfucker and should have broken my jaw. Didn't let it show though and managed to stay on my feet, I just tuned my head back to his (he almost made my head spin). "Damn, that was good my man. Now let me show how your bitch ass mama hit's me when I visit"

THUMP

I hit him in the gut so hard he doubled over trying to catch his breath. I lifted his head up with a finger so I would have a clear shot.

CRACK

Everyone in the room went quite when my next punch hit him right back in his jaw, just as hard as he hit me. The women in the room looked flustered, like I just whipped my dick out. I floored him; his eyes were swallowed by his pupils. "Listen to me close, when your Security Force find the bodies, do they find physical evidence? Hair, fibers, even a trace that something or someone was there?"

"No." His voice was mildly shaken; I don't think anybody has had the balls to give back what he dishes out.

"Hmm, I'm just venturing a guess, but all the bodies were found two -to-three days after they were dumped because they were left in areas where nobody would think to look?"

"You are correct, even the witnesses who found the bodies admitted passing them once or twice before finding it." Now everyone was starting to get the picture.

"He abducts his victims in areas where response time is slow or non-excitant, right."

"Yes." he was getting tired of saying that

"When whoever examines the bodies and concludes when they were dumped, the time just

happens to be at the same time there is a shift change."

"Yes, you are correct."

"Your patrols are not working because he seems to know your routines, routes and procedures, slipping right past your people."

"Yes. . ." He was getting angry.

"And all the victims were women, right?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at me.

"I'm saying that your Security Forces are like retards in a rubber room: bouncing all over the place with stupid grins on their faces and shit in their pants! Miles Fremont was a fucking cop!" That surprised him and everyone else. I took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deep. I turned my back to the asshole and exhaled.

"Let me tell you a story, a story about former LAPD detective Lieutenant. Miles Jacob Fremont. As a child he was raised by an alcoholic mother who loved to beat, berate and humiliate the boy. One time when he wet the bed at age fifteen she hung the stained sheets out to dry for the whole neighborhood to see, and would gladly tell everybody that they were his sheets. And when he did something wrong, at least wrong in her booze soaked mind, he'd get beat nearly to death with whatever fucking blunt object she could find: a cane, a phone, once she even used a car muffler she found in the street. She also liked to emasculate him, call him a queer or a useless pussy of a man."

That didn't sit well with Captain Unohana, who made a face of disgust. I took a drag and let the smoke come out as I talked. "Well, in order to both prove her wrong and give himself power, he joined the Police Department. He was a model recruit, passed all the mandatory psychological test. Little did they know it was because he was a sociopath."

"What is a sociopath?" asked Captain. Ukitake. Again I sucked on the cigarette.

"A person, as a psychopathic personality, whose behavior is antisocial and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience. The real cunning ones can fake normal human emotion and blend in, which is how he passed the tests and became a cop. To celebrate, he used his newfound forensic and police knowledge and strangled his mother. Still haven't found the body by the way. Then for the next fifteen years he was a model cop, and a fast riser. Made the rank of Lieutenant in 1995 and transferred to Homicide. When I joined Homicide in 2002 he was my partner and mentor, I looked up to him. Then in 2003 an open Captain spot became available, as the head of the Homicide Unit and he was passed over in favor of the current Captain, George Banks."

I paused for another drag on the cigarette. "The bodies started to pile up a month later, and by mid

2004 we had fifteen victims, all women, all from the East Los Angeles area. After his fifth body the press dubbed the killer The Eastside Ripper. Me and him were the lead detectives on the case."

That confused Byakuya, "They put the killer in charge of the investigation? Why?"

Another drag and more billowing smoke spewed from my moving lips "No one but me suspected a cop, and nobody wanted to believe me. Even though all the bodies were dumped when a shift change occurred and all were abducted in areas were response time was low and there was not a trace of evidence. Thinking back it was creepy, sitting with him wondering "who's doin it" when the killer was right in front of me."

"How did you catch him Lieutenant Dignam?"

"Well Captain Unohana, the sixteenth victim did not want to die. She fought him so hard that she

tore a hole in his pants and gave him a deep scratch with her nails and got a piece of him. He

didn't notice because her constant fighting pissed him off."

"But", interrupted Captain Komamura, "If he was the detective, why didn't he get rid of the

evidence?"

The cigarette was half way gone when I took another drag. "He was out with the flu when the body was found, so I was the only detective at the scene. And I walked that DNA evidence thought the lab and slept at the lab until it was processed. Imagine my surprise when the DNA matched his. His was on file because he took a piss test a month before. He was arrested, gleefully confessed and let his mania run wild. The jury convicted him and gave him a death sentence, which was carried out in 2005. I got promoted to Lieutenant I, everyone apologized for doubting me and I moved on to the Elite Operations Division."

Captain Muguruma was still angry, but there was a faint hint of shame. I put his Security Force to shame without even seeing the bodies. I sucked on the cigarette while he talked "If you're so smart you bastard, why does he kill women?"

"Well, in the living world he killed off hookers and runaways, the ones no one would miss. He hates women with a passion. His victims, however, were all just surrogates for his real target. Now I ask you, what woman held the most power over him well into adulthood and had the ability to still piss him off?"

No one got it at first, it was fucking fun watching a room full of brains work their hardest to figure it out. Then Toshiro's face lit up: he got it. "His mother!"

I took another deep drag "Check out the big brain on Toshiro! You are fucking correct, even after killing his mother he still couldn't shake his hatred of the women. When he was alive, he preyed on powerless women so not to get caught, but he told me he wanted to hunt women with power, like his mother. And what women hold the most power hear in the Soul Society Head Captain?"

"Female Soul Reapers. . . like all the current victims. Are you saying that our female officer's,

Lieutenants and Captains are in danger?"

"No, not immediate danger. He won't go after your higher ranked women for the same reason he

never went after women cops, too much heat."

"Come again?" asked Captain Komamura.

"In the living world cops investigate every murder to the best of their abilities, but when the victim is another cop. . . they go into overdrive. I've been known to kick the shit out of cop killers and no one says boo. I'd be correct in assuming if he did succeed in killing a Captain . . . say Unohana, no one would think twice of violating the basic rights of the accused or of using any means to find him"

They didn't need to answer, it was written on their faces. "I'd still have all the female officers

keep their eyes open, he might have changed his MO now that he's been dead and returned."

The Head Captain stood up and spoke, "What do you need to find him Lieutenant?"

"The Security Force and a partner?"

"Yes, who do you pick?"

I pointed to Byakuya, "Captain Kuchiki."

"Very well, Captain Muguruma."

"Yes Head Captain!"

"I want the investigation run out of the Ninth Squad barracks so the Lieutenant can better

coordinate with the Security Force Is that clear?"

"Yes Head Captain!"

"Very well, and Lieutenant."

"Yes?"

"In your free time feel free to explore the other squad's barracks and mingle, dismissed."

I finished off the cigarette and flicked the butt at Captain. Kurotsuchi, making him flail like a little bitch. Everyone filed out of the meeting hall, Byakuya behind me, "Lieutenant Dignam." It was Captain Unohana. "The bodies of the victims are at the Fourth Squad morgue if you want to

look at them."

"Thank you Captain, we'll be there shortly. Montresor, back to the Kuchiki manor, remember the way?"He blinked twice and set off. Good thing Byakuya told the Manor of the new furry guest. "Let's go Captain."

Royal Guard Barracks

Captain Yamamoto knocked on the door and was welcomed in. "I knew you would come when I felt that spiritual pressure. Is it him?"

"Yes Ginrei, it is."

"Does he behave like his father?"

"A little: his arrogance in his abilities are on par with his father, and he is brash, has a foul mouth and actually stood up to Captain Muguruma. But he is willing to accept help and admitted that he might be wrong about his analysis. Something Koga could never do."

"Does he look like him?"

"No, his appearance is more in tune with his mother. He resembles Byakuya almost. Are you going to inform him?"

"Yes, both him and Byakuya. Tonight, in front of the elders."


	5. Motus Operindi

1

July 1st, 2009

Captain Unohana meet us at the door to Squad 4's Barracks and led us down into the lower levels of the barracks, right under the hospital. I fucking hate hospitals, to me they're just storage space for the dying and the thought creeps me the fuck out.

After a short walk we made it to the morgue, and she led us inside. It's amazing how much the morgues here look like the ones in the living world. Cold, drab and full of white sheet covered bodies. Eighteen petite bodies to be exact. "Jesus Christ, even in death his body count grows."

Captain Unohana nodded. "Sadly it's our fault that the count is so high. When Miles Fremont escaped, the Captain of Squad 12 waited four weeks to inform us for fear of punishment. At first we thought that there was only five victims, then the Patrol Corps found ten more that were dead longer than the first five we found."

"Why the discrepancy?"

"The five we found first we left in the Seireitei and easily found. The other ten were left in the Rukongai, specifically in District 80, North Alley of Rukongai."

I wasn't following until Byakuya explained. "The Rukongai is divided into 320 districts, with each cardinal direction having 80 districts in them."

"Oh, I get it: 4 x 80= 320. Okay."

"They are numbered, the lower numbered districts are closer to the Seireitei are peaceful and relatively safe, and the-."

"Higher numbered ones are the ghetto zones. I gather that there are a lot of dead bodies in District 80?" He nodded in agreement.

"That District is infamous for the sheer number of murders within in, most are from staged death matches, but a fair few are criminal acts." answered Byakuya. "We still don't know why he started in the Rukongai then switched to the Seireitei."

"Testing the waters my friend" I answered. "When he started back up, he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to be caught. So he started killing the soul reapers stationed in North District 80, seeing how long it would take before someone caught on."

"So what made him switch?" he asked.

"Attention. He wanted the attention of having his victims found. He also likes watching the investigators run around like headless fucking chickens. Can I see the last victim Captain?"

She nodded her head and led me to the far end of the morgue to the last body at the end. "We found her yesterday by the Kuchiki Manor. We think he tried to get in but when he saw the family guards he left her body by the gate. I'll leave you two alone now."

Captain Unohana left us alone with the victims. "You have a weak stomach?" He shook his head no, so I pulled back the sheet. He kept his lunch, but the sight unnerved Byakuya because there was a slight quiver of disgust in his voice when he asked a question. "What is the meaning of these mutilations?"

"I am so glad you asked Captain Kuchiki, you see most people think that serial killers are mad beasts that just rip and tear and stab with abandon. Some do, but not Miles. He had a method and it was both sadistic and methodical. So listen and take notes." I pointed to the young woman's eyes.

"I should note that all the mutilations were done pre-mortem. The first thing he does with the victim after he binds them is cut off their eyelids so they can't close their eyes to the torture, then he waits for the bleeding to stop because he wants them to see what is happening. Pay close attention, I have a quiz coming up for you."

"After the eyelids stop bleeding he sews their lips shut very slowly to drag out the pain, sometimes he has to redo it because their screaming tears the stitches. Next up he cuts their hands off then cauterizes the wounds so the victim doesn't bleed out. Now for the quiz: can you guess why he sews the mouth and cuts of the hands?"

The room was quiet while he thought about what the right answer could be. Some would ask me why the fuck I'm doing this, testing him that is. Call it a learning experience for him, so in the future they don't have to out-source their investigators. Soon he had the answer, and he raised his head "I think I have an answer for you, Lieutenant."

"Let's hear it Captain."

"You said that his mother would beat and berate him, so by sewing the victim's mouth closed and removing her hands was his way of revenge against his mother?"

"That," I said as I pointed at him, "is correct. Even after killing his mother he still had a burning hatred for her. That hatred is what motivated these minor mutilations and this one." I pulled the sheet down farther to reveal a closed incision right above the pelvic bone.

"While their screaming in fear and pain, he would rape them violently multiple times, then he'd slit them open and removed their reproductive organs, what he did with them I don't know, but he didn't eat them."

He scowled his brow at that remark. "Eat them?"

"Some killers have been known to do that. No, we assumed that he just tossed them out because he never told us what he did. When the torture was done, he'd slit their throat, clean up and dump the body."

"What does the bruise on her face mean?" asked Byakuya.

"What-?" I looked at her face and sure enough there was a large bruise across her face. "How the fuck did I miss that? Miles would use chloroform to kidnap them. Wait a minute. . ." I got real close to the bruise and looked real hard at it. . . then some things began to click. "Captain Kuchiki, the body was found outside your estate?"

"Yes."

"Yesterday, the day you left to get me."

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" Instead of trying to talk to this asshole I decided a demonstration was in order. I reached into my jacket and removed the older of my two Smith & Wesson's. "You know what it can do in the living world, but in a pinch can be used as an effective beating tool."

"I know that as well Lieutenant"

"Then take a look. He looked at the bruise and watched as I laid the right side of my weapon over the bruise, and they both meshed perfectly together.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"You tell me Captain. Who knew I was coming?"

"The Central 46, who approved your arrival. All the captains and lieutenants knew and a select handful of other officers and soul reapers. Are you suggesting Lieutenant that he knew you were coming? Could it be just a coincidence that the bruises match? Don't all officers carry that weapon?"

This guy is a fucking dick. "Listen asshole, this may be a news flash for you, but you are not the smartest fucking man on the planet. No, not all officers carry this gun, in the LAPD you have a choice between the this, the Smith & Wesson 4506-1 .45 or the Beretta F92 9mm. Most stick to the Beretta and a few take the S&W. Besides, I had mine detailed take a look at the bruise."

He looked at it very closely and managed to see what I was talking about, right at the front end of the frame and read what he saw aloud. "Dignam"

"That's right asshole,- oh! Look at the side of my gun!" I pointed out the text machined into the front end of the frame. **Dignam.**

"I had my name machined into the frame so everyone would know that it was mine and only mine, and as far as I know I'm the only LAPD officer with the last name Dignam. So yes, he knows I'm here, and we also know that he can somehow morph his features because I don't think you guys have guns lying around."

"No, we don't use those weapons here." commented Byakuya while I covered the body back up.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Let's see, today we learned that you're not always right and that Miles knows that I'm here. Fuck. . . fuck me running, he's going to toy with me."

"What now?"

"Well Captain, I honestly don't fucking know. We have no evidence to examine, no witnesses and judging from the traffic outside the Kuchiki estate no one had thought to preserve the crime scene. I guess you can leave and do whatever you Captains do."

"What will you do?"

"I am going to pay that creeper at Squad Twelve a visit." I stopped talking to release the mag from my gun, racked the slide and caught the expelled bullet then put the mag back in. "And ask him a couple questions, then go visit Captain Muguruma and inform him of the new procedures when another victim is found. See you later tonight?"

He nodded curtly then left the morgue, leaving me with the bodies and the memory of his days with Miles. _"Who's the best cop Vince?"_

"_You are Miles, always you. . ."_

_Still think that Boss?_

What the! That damn voice again, that same one that talked me into this fucking little trip in the first place. 'Who the fuck are you?'

_Soon my man, soon. I wish I could tell you Boss but at the moment I can't because you won't understand. After tonight all will be laid out for your candy ass. Now answer my question: Who's the best cop, you or him?_

'I. . . I don't know. That damn question has haunted me since he was gassed in the chamber. Ask me again later. I'm leaving this body farm.' I walked to the stairs with that question still running thought my head, ignoring the sound of my feet hitting the floor stairs as I climbed up. Of course that means I missed the sound of the door to the morgue, which opens out, being swung open.

So right when I got to the top of the stairs the door hit me in the face and caused me to stumble backwards and fell head over ass down the stairs, swearing all the way down. I hit my head hard on the floor below, not hard enough to knock me out but hard enough to see star. Somewhere in my aching head I heard foot falls coming down the stairs, don't know fucking who because I was seeing double and triple.

"Who the fuck-!" I stopped short of more insults when my eyes refocused and I saw who the person was. It was Nanao.

"Are you okay Vincent!"

"What-? Yeah I'm good. Not the first time I've been tossed down stairs. Not the longest flight of stairs I've fell down either you know that."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were behind the door until it-."

I put a finger over the lips to stop her from rambling. A blush rose in her checks. "It's okay Nanao, I'm fine and it's not your fault. I should have in this world and not in la la land. So what brings you to the body farm?"

"The Head Captain thought it would make sense to have an assistant who is always available because Captain Kuchiki has other duties. So I volunteered."

"Makes sense, you are on vacation and therefor don't have your Lieutenant duties to worry about."

"Exactly. So I'm your assistant."

"Partner."

She looked confused. "What?"

"You're my partner, assistant sounds shitty and it's insulting to your rank and status. And frankly we've known each other to long."

"Thank you Vincent. Where are we going next?"

"Squad Twelve, I need to have a chat with the creeper who runs it. I've learned something new I want to run by him. Can you back up?"

She backed up and with a quick jerk I shot myself to my feet just like Shawn Michaels. "Impressed?"

She gave me the customary exasperated look "Have I ever be impressed by your antics Vincent?"

"So cold yet so pretty. How you wound me!"

"Just follow me you ass." Nanao climbed up the stairs and like a good boy I followed her up. And if my eyes deceive me, I think she put a little extra sway in her hips just for my entertainment.

'Hmm, I guess all proper ladies have dirty girls in them.'

Squad 12 Barracks

The robot that was the Lieutenant of this Squad was polite enough to tell right where the Captain's office was and that he was in it, and that he has ordered no one near his office for the rest of the day. Lucky fucking me, I can work without interruption. Me and Nanao found the door to his office thanks to the directions, and I was about to knock when an idea hit me.

"Does the Gotei 13 have rules for interrogations?"

"Not on paper Vincent," she said, "Why do you ask?"

"You'll see, you might want to stand back." I made my badge visible and drew my gun. She raised an eyebrow, and with all the force I could muster my right foot connected with the door to his office. I knocked the damn thing off its hinges and freighted the dickhead inside and made Nanao squeal in surprise. "Knock knock mother fucker!"

He jumped from his chair and made a beeline for me, I too made my merry way toward him. He was pissed. "What are you-get ou-!"

CRACK

The butt of my gun connected with his already once broken nose and made it worse. He screamed like a bitch and fell on his back. I kneeled over him, picked his head up by his hair and put the barrel of my gun up to his head.

"Here's how this is going to work asshole: you did something to Miles, because he somehow managed to pistol whip the last victim without getting his hands on one. I'm going to ask you the same question three times, and if you refuse to answer all three times I'll fucking splatter your brains on the wall. Now, what the fuck did you do to his spirit?"

"Nothing you fool!"

I cocked the hammer on the gun. "Wrong. Again, what did you do to his spirit you creepy little fuck?"

"I don't have to answer these questions you filthy human! I'm a Captain!"

Strike two, I unlocked the safety. That got Nanao's attention. "You're not going to kill him are you?"

"Hang cool my little Nanao. One last time: What. Did. You. Do. To. His Spirit?"

He can't hold out any longer, fear has crept into his eyes and the realization that I will kill him if he doesn't answer my fucking question. "I don-!"

"You lose asshole!"

"NO! I MADE HIM AN ARRENCAR! I TOOK HIM FROM HELL AND TRIED TO MAKE MY OWN ARRENCAR BUT HE ESCAPED! HE CAN MORPH HIS LIMBS INTO OBJECTS! DON"T KILL ME!"

CLICK

The room fell silent when the hammer struck. . . and nothing happened. "Thanks for the info freak. Next time the chamber won't be empty. Let's split my four eyed friend, Squad 9 awaits."

I stood up and put my gun away and we left the asshole as he was getting up from the floor. We stopped at the front door and motioned over Squad 12's Lieutenant. "Go to the Head Captain and tell him that Miles' problem is worse because your Captain made him an Aarencar"

"Yes sir?" She bowed and Sunpo'd away just as the creeper Captain came up behind me holding his broken nose and yelling at me.

"Hey! Hey you get back or I'll-."

"Get lost asshole." I drew my gun, chambered a round and popped a few rounds at his feet as I walked out the front door, making him dance like an idiot and drawing the attention of the nearby soul reapers. When me and Nanao where far away I asked her a question.

"So how would you rate my performance?"

"Well Vincent, it's nice to see you haven't lost your touch for excessive force."

"Amen, this juggalo has mad skills!"

Captain Kensei Muguruma Office

We were outside Captain Muguruma's office about a half hour later. We could have used Shunpo, but I felt like walking the normal way. "Is he in his office?"

"Yes, he's going over paperwork. You're not going to kick in his door are you Vincent?"

"Not this time Nanao. That would be rude to kick in a co-worker's door." I slid his office door open without knocking. He was sitting down at his desk, and did not look happy to see me.

"What do you want?"

"Still mad about earlier? Get the fuck over it." Nanao and I strolled into his office and up to his desk. "Listen, let's leave all bullshit behind and find Miles before something fucking happens okay?"

Still looking rather unhappy, he nodded in agreement. "Good, now, the reason I came over here. You need to change your procedure for when you find the bodies."

"How would you have us change. . . Lieutenant?"

The way he said Lieutenant reminded me of a sergeant I worked with a year ago, they both didn't like me too much. "Letting me know your real feelings about this whole thing, typical. From now on when a body is found, I don't care where it is, your Security Force will secure the scene. That means you will tape it off and only let me, you, Nanao and Captain. Kuchiki near the body and the area around it. You will not cart off the body until I say you can. And I mean it; I don't care if the body is dumped into the Kuchiki Manor's living area, you seal it tighter than a virgin's pussy, got it?"

He wanted to hit me, how he wanted to fucking hit me, he relaxed a bit. "Whatever you say Lieutenant. Now if you don't mind, I hav-."

"Lieutenant Dignam."

I turned around to the door and one of the Kuchiki Manor guards was standing there. "Yeeessss?"

"Your presence has been requested in front of the elders in an hour. Also, Captain Kuchiki requests that you dress better." He Sunpo'd away as soon as his message was given.

"Well that was unwanted. I guess you can go about your usual business Captain. As for you Nanao, you're coming too."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah, if he doesn't like it he can go fuck himself. But if shit gets reals I'll just swear a lot and possibly shoot Captain Kuchiki for being a prick. Let's go."


	6. Truths Reveiled

1

July 1st, 2009. Kuchiki Clan Meeting Hall. 5:00 pm

That asshole better be luck I thought to take my best suit with me for just such an occasion. It's the only one I own that didn't cost me $200 at a men's warehouse. I paid close to eight hundred dollars for this mother fucker and it was worth it. Black suit jacket, pants, shoes, belt and vest with an orange dress shirt and a grey striped tie.

We followed the directions given to us and found the meeting room, door ajar like they were letting me know that common folk can enter; pricks. I slid the door open with my foot and we walked inside to find Byakuya standing in front of a raised bench. I can only describe it as a very long judge's bench. And sitting behind it are a handful of old men and a couple women. I noticed one empty seat; I'm assuming that Byakuya would sit there if he called the meeting. No one told us where to stand, so I took a cue from Byakuya and walked over to him and stood next to him and Nanao stood next to me. "Is this suit good enough for you?"

"Hem."

I know what that means; I turned to face the bench of old people.

"Welcome Lieutenant Dignam. I am Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya's grandfather and former Head of the Kuchiki Family, before you are the Elders of the Kuchiki Family."

"Thank you for the invitation. I apologize ahead of time if I am disrespectful; I've never been before Elders before. Closest thing I can think of are judges in the living world. I also brought a guest."

They nodded. "I appreciate your forwardness Lieutenant. I have asked for you and Captain Kuchiki today to discuss your lineage. You were left at the door step of Michael and Christie Dignam of Detroit, Michigan correct."

"Yes. But whoever left me there didn't do a good job. They dumped me in a ghetto with a family with three of their own kids."

"What does that mean Lieutenant?"

"Means their biological kids were treated great and got whatever they wanted, while I was treated worse than a piece of fucking furniture. Their favorite game was to beat me in front of their three kids then go out and buy them toys and leave me in the cold. That went on until I turned ten and started stealing money to get the same things they got. From ages ten to eighteen I was a ghetto freak show: stealing cars for fun, stealing money, breaking into homes and gang banging with a short lived street gang called the Inner City Posse. Oh, and I have at least fifteen misdemeanor arrests on my record too. As soon as that bastard Mickey died I got a car and took off for California."

Ginrei did not look happy at all, and Byakuya was just standing still with his eyes on me. "You were a thug?"

"Yep. I became a cop because my all my fellow street rats knew that street life wasn't for me."

"That idiot!" Wow, he's pissed. But at whom I don't know, and Byakuya didn't know either and decided to join the conversation. "Grandfather, are you referring to Lieutenant Dignam?"

"No, yours Byakuya." What? His, but why is he the idiot. As con-fucking-fusing at I am, the look on Byakuya's face was priceless. "I told him to pick a decent home! Not one with abusive parents and in a place full of crim-."

"Wait, whoa, what the fuck do you mean pick a decent home! What the fuck is going on!" The elders and Byakuya all looked at me. Then Ginrei spoke.

"Lieutenant Dignam. . . you are a Kuchiki. You are my grandson, and Byakuya is your cousin"

. . . A Kuchiki? What. . . I'm a Kuchiki? Nanao was just as surprised, her enlarged pupils and look of shock all but brought that point home to mamma.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Grandfather. . . this can't be? My uncles and aunts cannot have sired him! I know all of my cousins unless . . . no. No, no you're his son!

"BACK THE FUCK UP! You're telling me I'm a Kuchiki! Then why the fuck was I dumped with those mother fuckers. . . AND WHO THE FUCK IS "HIS"!"

"Silence!" When grandpa said that, both me and Byakuya shut up and looked at him. "Vincent . . . it's time you know the truth. You were born several hundred years ago, but put into stasis as soon as you left the womb. It kept you an infant but it did not stop your power increase, and after so long we were forced to release you or you would have died. If I am reading your spiritual pressure correctly, your power is that of a Captain, maybe greater than. You are a soul reaper"

That answers one fucking question. "Why. Was. I. PUT IN A FUCKING JAR!" I yelled at them.

"Because of your father." he answered. "His name was Koga; he married into family when he wed my daughter. He was an outstanding soul reaper; he was my 3rd Seat when I was the Captain of Squad 6. But his skills angered others, and they framed him for murder. He took it as an insult, and against my wishes he killed those who conspired against him. That action was not tolerated and Koga was suspended from his duties. Believing that the whole Gotei 13 was against him, he began a revolt against it. It was crushed the night I was forced to seal him away, and that very night you were born. The other Elders feared that you would grow up and avenge your father and voted to put you in stasis. I was the Head of the family and could have stopped it, I tried too, but I was the only one who felt that way."

"So I'm the son of a traitor . . . fucking swell, just fucking swell."

"NO!" Byakuya was yelling, I guess that this shocker cracked his stone mask. "I don't care if he is a Kuchiki, I will not accept him into this family!"

"It's not just up to you Byakuya. Vincent, now that you know the truth, do you wish to avenge your father?"

"What the fuck for? Maybe if the circumstances where different, but it sounds like he fucked himself over by acting like an arrogant prick."

"Then we will vote, all those in favor of accepting Vincent Kuchiki into the family?" Every hand that was attached to an Elder was up. That made Byakuya's facade slip even more.

"I don't care if you all vote him in! I will not allow this . . . this. . . THIS MOTHER FUCKER INTO THE FAMILY!" Everyone in the room had a different reaction to that outburst: I had to hold back a laugh and Gramps looked disappointed, and Nanao lost her ability to breathe and blink. Why wouldn't they? The stoic Head of the Kuchiki Family just called me a mother fucker at the top of his voice.

"What the hell is your problem? What, still mad that I put you in your place yesterday in my office? Grow up asshole."

"You will hold your god damn tongue in my presence Vincent!"

"Go fuck yourself Byakuya!"

"So "The Enforcer" is a nobleman, how sweet. . ."

That voice quieted the room and made my spinal fluid run cold. Me and Byakuya slowly turned our heads to the doors of the meeting hall, the direction of where that all too familiar voice came from. Then a shrill scream came from the hallway and something was violently thrown through the door and landed at our feet. The something was a human, who I couldn't tell because HE was standing in the doorway, just looking at me.

"Oh my god. . . it's Lieutenant Kotetsu's sister!" breathed Nanao.

"Tell the cunt I said hi." I reacted when his cold voice filled the room. I drew down with both guns and put six bullets down range aimed right at him, but he ran to the left and they impacted into the wall. I started after him.

"Raise some fucking alarm!" I shouted at the idiots behind me just before I rounded the corner and picked up speed to chase him. He wasn't that far ahead of me, too far to grab but close enough to see him and follow him. I knew where he was going, the front door, he was following the path from the meeting hall that I took. 'Was he following me? No, no he couldn't have if he had a victim ready to drop at my foot. He must be sneaking into the fucking manor. Shit!'

It was raining hard when I chased him out into the front yard and toward the gate. "CLOSE THE FUCKING GATE!"

The guards heard me and tried to quickly close the gate on him, but the bastard slipped out right before the gates snapped closed, and I was too close for them to try and reopen the damn thing. So I reverted to my CRASH days and leaped up and grabbed the top of the gate (weighed down by sopping wet clothes) threw myself over and landed feet first into a puddle and continued to chase him down. Then from nothingness I heard Nanao's voice reverberate across the whole fucking sky

"**Attention! Miles Fremont has attacked another victim and is on the run! All available personnel are to assist in his capture. Lieutenant Dig- I mean Lieutenant. Kuchiki is in pursuit.**"

That was just flat out fucking weird to hear. Miles stopped right after the announcement and turned to look at me. I stopped also and pointed my guns at him. He wasn't the same man he was when he died. In life he was pushing fifty, lines crossed his face and he was a tad on the heavy side. The only thing that was the same was his ice blue eyes, cold and unfeeling. Now he was at least thirty years younger, his sandy brown hair had length and wasn't greying, his face devoid of age lines. But what truly scared me was his ripped physique and the hole at the center of his chest: I could see through to the other side of him.

"So it's true, he did turn you into an Aarencar."

"You like! I always wished you could have seen me in my prime, just so I could rub it in your fucking face!"

He got a rage increase too. Fuck. "So when did you find the time to pick your latest victim? And how did you know I was coming?"

"What, that rag-a-muffin? I had some fun with her while you were in the morgue and at your other stops with the short bitch. I saw the tall bitch leave with the rag-a-muffin and I overheard they were sisters. I didn't want the rag-a-muffin, I wanted her sister so I could play with her big titties, know what I mea-?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ohhhh, don't like big tits do ya Vince? You like the flat chested four eyed cunt you're traveling with don't you? To answer your second question, Lieutenant, I knew you were coming because I've been sneaking into the Kuchiki Manor, right under their fucking noses. But enough of your questions: why haven't you pulled that trigger Vincent?"

I don't know. . . I don't fucking know! The evil son of a bitch is three feet in front of me and for a second time I can't fucking pull the trigger! I want to so bad it's eating at me, but I can't get passed the admiration I had for him when I joined homicide. Who can honestly kill the man who mentored them and guided them? In the distance I could hear the approaching masses.

"Sounds like I have to go Vincent. Tell you what, I'll take a break for ten whole days, let you catch up. But I have one last question for you: Who's the best cop?"

With a sick grin the bastard vanished into thin air, leaving me pointing my gun at nothing in the rain. Byakuya, Nanao and a group of manor guards came up behind me, the rest were still on the way.

"Where is he Vincent?" he asked.

"He, he got away." I lowered my weapons as the rain continued to drench me.

"How could you let him get away that easily? I'm beginning to think it was a waste of time to bring you hear if you let him get away and kill someone el-."

My fist connecting with his jaw shut him up. Whatever rational thought I had went fucking bye bye the moment he insulted me. Quickly recovering, he went for his Zanpakuto but stopped mid draw when I put the barrel of my gun to his fore head.

"What's the matter Byakuya, afraid to finish your draw motherfucker? Come on you asshole, DO IT!" The rest of the Gotei 13 appeared behind us and stopped when they saw the two of us in a tense showdown.

"Why stop? Scared? Guess I should expect that from the bastard who almost let his sister get executed! Or maybe you're a fucking queer? Yeah that's it, isn't it?"

I should have stopped, I could see the rage building in his cold grey eyes but I couldn't stop. "Maybe that's why your wife just let herself die, huh? Because the noble Byakuya Kuchiki is nothing but a cock sucking faggot!"

He head butted me right in the nose, and it was on. I lunged at him and he lunged at me, several punches were thrown until we were separated by force from each other by the other Soul Reapers. His grandfather had him and I think Squad 5's Captain, Shinji, had me. He was livid as all hell, and his right eye started to blacken and we both did not want to be separated. "I don't care if you are a Kuchiki, you will never be allowed to join the family you fucking thug!"

""I'll show you a fucking thug cock sucker!" I slammed the back of my head into Shinji's face and again made after Byakuya. Somehow he broke free and tackled me to the ground, both of us again trying to beat the shit out of each other. We rolled around the ground until two bigger Captains separated us: he got Captain. Zaraki and I got Captain Komamura. His eye was black and blood was coming out his mouth, and I think he broke my nose; I tasted a lot of blood.

"You wanna fight you stuck up prick! Three days, a fucking duel! Me and you Byakuya!"

"And if I refuse to fight trash like you?"

"Then the whole Soul Society will know your nothing but a fucking pussy. What do ya say to that you fucking faggot!"

Fire was still raging in his eyes. "You're on, mother fucker!"

I shook off Captain Komamura, picked up and put away my guns then walked up to Byakuya, who also was free. "If I win, you have to accept me into the family. Kensei get your ass up here now! And . . ." I lowered my voice and calmed the tone. "And please bring Captain Unohana."

They shunpo'd right up to me the second I asked for them. Both were wet. "Kensei, seal off the Kuchiki Meeting-"

"You will do no such thi-."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I spun around and landed a well-placed kick right to his fucking balls. He crumpled to the wet ground gasping for breath, right in front of his- I mean our grandfather. I'm so fucking riled up I can't see straight.

"Sorry . . . god damn it. . . grandfather or whatever I have to fucking call you, can I have the meeting hall and the path to it sealed off? And can you and the others stick around so questions can be asked? It shouldn't take more than two hours. Sorry I kicked him in his balls."

He looked and me, then slightly bowed his head. "I will allow you to do what needs to be done. And I accept your apology but do you still wish to duel Byakuya?"

"Yes. If I'm a soul reaper then I should have a Zanpakuto too . . . some fucking where." I turned back to Kensei and Captain Unohana. "As I was saying, secure the Meeting Hall and the path that leads to it. Nobody gets in but me, your Security Force and people I say can enter. Gather any evidence you can find and question anybody who might have seen or heard anything. Nobody leaves until all the questions you can think of have been asked, got it?"

"Right."

"Good. Captain Unohana . . ." I lowered my voice, "the . . . the victim is your Lieutenant's sister."

Her eyes went wide, "Kiyone?" I shook my head and felt the water flow off my head. "I don't fucking know if she was dead or not when he tossed her at me I don't know. I need you in there now, if she's still alive I want to keep it that way. I'll tell her, go."

She nodded and rushed away to the victim and Kensei did the same along with the several Security Force men that came along. I started to address the crowd.

"As for the rest of you, Miles Fremont was turned in an Aarencar by your dipshit head of R & D. He told me before he escaped that he is not going to attack anyone for ten days, so I want every one of you mother fuckers searching every nook and cranny for him. He shouldn't be too hard to spot, what with a whole in his chest. I want every possible and feasible place searched for him, and if you find him . . . end him. Also . . . turns out I'm the long lost son of Koga Kuchiki, so it's Lieutenant Kuchiki from now on. Now get going, except for Lieutenant's Kotetsu and Ise. I need you up here now."

The crowd instantly vanished in multiple directions, all except Lieutenant Kotetsu. I hate this fucking part: I don't care what the Sex Crimes detectives say; telling someone that their loved ones might or might not be dead is enough to rip your guts out. It's even harder when the person you have to break the news to looks as good as she did in the pouring rain.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"It's... it's about the victim Lieutenant Kotetsu"

"What do you mean?"

Right then her faced dropped: she knew something bad was coming and it was freighting her. "Lieutenant you're scaring me. Who was the victim?"

"It. . . it was. . . your sister." The rain seemed to get louder the moment I said those words. Isane's eyes reacted first, they knew I was telling the truth when I saw the tears well in them. Her mind however, wasn't having any of it.

"No."

"Lieutenant, please-." I started to say but she cut me off

"No!" she started to walk toward the Manor and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Isane you can, I'm sorr-."

"NO!" She used her free hand to clock me in the eye, then broke into a run, crying. As much as it fucking pained me, I quickly caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. She tried to drag herself away but I wouldn't let her, and to top it all off she was screaming and crying and fighting to get away.

"Isane stop! You can't-."

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! KIYONE!"

I finally got her to stop fighting, and she went limp and buried her face in my shoulder and wept uncontrollably. I held her close, one hand resting on the back of her head and the other on her back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you near her. She might not be dead Insane, I couldn't tell when I went after him, I sent Captain Unohana to look. I'm sorry Insane. . ."

I doubt if she heard any of it over her sobbing. Right now more than anything I wished I had pulled the trigger and ended him. Not because he's escaped or because he's killed close to twenty people. I want to kill him because of the hurt he's put this woman through. The rain was still falling hard when I noticed that the natural light was dimming, night was upon us.

"Nanao, take her to Squad 4 for me and get back here."

"Right away."

She didn't resist when Nanao picked her up and Shunpo her to Squad 4. All she did was cry.

Five Hours Later. 10:01 pm

She was barely alive when Unohana got to her. A minute or two later and Kiyone would have died. Last I heard she was still in very critical condition but being worked on by Unohana herself and no one else. She told Isane for me, I couldn't do it again. I spent the next three hours doing my detective shit: asking questions, gathering evidence and all that bullshit. That was then, I've spent the last two hours in the outdoor garden sitting in the still pouring rain, wondering why I can't kill him and worrying about every fucking thing right now. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear someone walk up to me. "Is this seat taken?"

I jumped and fell off the bench, and didn't bother to get up off the wet ground. The person who startled me was an elegant middle aged woman with long black hair sprinkled with grey, wearing a deep purple kimono and holding an umbrella. I could tell from her features that she was a Kuchiki. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Second time today I've been startled back to reality. First time sent me down a flight of stairs."

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"No, if I stay down here long enough all the fucked up shit that has transpired today will go away. If I'm lucky maybe the last ten years of bullshit will disappear too." A pleasing smile crossed her face. "Come now, that's something your father never would have said."

That woke me up. I looked closer at the woman, something about her looked real familiar. I got up off the ground and got close to her. 'What is it about her? Shit! It's like . . .'

Looking in the mirror; her eyes, they were grey, just like mine. Holy shit. . . "Mom?"

She smiled then touched my face, like a mother would. "Yes. You are just as handsome as your father was. Tell me, what did the people we left you with name you?"

"Vincent . . .my middle name is Andrew."

"Vincent Andrew Kuchiki. It's not what your father would have named you, but it will do. I have long wondered what you would grow up to look like, if you would look like your father or me." She smiled again and looked at my face. "There's no denying you're a Kuchiki, but from what my Father has told me, you have Koga's temperament and aggressive nature."

"I think growing up where I did and how my life's been going has helped it along." She took my arm and sat me back down on the bench, and took a seat next to me.

"I want to hear about your life so far Vincent, if it's not too much." It was like I was waiting for someone to ask that, suddenly every fucking detail of my life was spilled out. I told her everything, well, almost everything: my hood rat days in Detroit, The Dignam Family, my cop experiences, the fiasco that was CRASH, the first Miles episode, meeting Nanao, all this current Miles bullshit and this shit with Byakuya. And all she did was listen and waited till I was finished, something that cow Christine couldn't or didn't want to do with me.

"Life for you has been interesting it seems, much different than if you had stayed here. But I have a question Vincent. Why did you leave homicide, you have a skill in solving them?"

God I hoped she wouldn't ask that. All I said on that subject was that I left, not why. Fuck it, why not? If you can't confide in your mom who the fuck can you confide in.

"I left because I was right about Miles. Half the LAPD already hated me for testifying about the Rampart CRASH unit, my words put about fifteen cops in prison and got twenty fired. The only cops who didn't hate me where with the SWAT Team. I had to fight like Hell to get to Homicide when I wanted a change, certain officers tried to deny me of it but I made it I the end."

"Then when Miles started to leave bodies, I told anybody who would listen that the killer was a cop. They treated me like shit the whole investigation: foul names, being uncooperative and all the other crap that comes with it. It got better after I caught Miles red fucking handed, a large portion of the cops who tried to fuck me over apologized and I was promoted to Lieutenant I after he was convicted. But some still me as "The Cop Catcher", so I transferred to EOD's Narcotics Unit because the rules are simple: bust the dealers, bring down the kingpins and work the streets to generate fear or informants. Made Lieutenant II a couple months ago even with some minor resistance from certain people and I still get dirty looks form other officers."

Mom just looked at me, almost misty eyed, when I finished the story. "I'm proud of you Vincent. Your father was persecuted as much as you have been and you didn't resort to killing those who wronged you."

"I thought about it. I know that when Byakuya put two and two together about who I was he flipped. Now I have to duel him just for him to accept me."

"Do be careful Vincent. I don't want to have to bury my only son or my nephew, promise you won't try to kill him."

What the fuck was I supposed to say? "You have my word. We should go inside; it's late and wet as hell. Not that I don't appreciate the hospitality, but I think I'll see if can crash somewhere else until this duel is over with." We stood up and walked inside and I held the door open for her, which was already open a bit.

'Odd, I closed the damn thing when I came out here.' It wouldn't have stuck in my head if there wasn't a faint effeminate smell that was not my mother's hanging in the air; a smell that has danced around my nose most of the afternoon after leaving the body farm. 'She was snooping . . . that clever girl.'

"I'd give you a hug, but I don't think that is proper and I'm drenched." No sooner did my words leave my mouth did she wrapped an arm around my neck and hugged me, then gave a peck on my cheek.

"I'm so glad you've finally returned Vincent. I've missed you for a long time."

She left for her room, leaving me standing in the hall with a kids grin. 'So this is what it feels like to have a mother who loves you.' I headed to front door.

Nanao's Bedroom 

'Why did I spy on them?'

I've been back only an hour. As soon as got home I showered, changed into dry cloths and laid on my bed, everything I heard running though my head. How come he never told me his story, after all the times we talked? 'Maybe he doesn't trust me. Am I being selfish for being upset that he didn't tell me his story?'

_A little, but think about it. He just met his real mother, who else would tell. And sometimes it hard for him to tell if your angry with him or not so he kept quiet. Besides, did you see the look on his face when you came back? He missed you._

I missed him too. I missed him so much it hurt, but I couldn't leave. It was like every time one threat was neutralized and the prospect of free time came, another problem arose. But I still held Vincent in my heart as the years flew by, hoping that he didn't forget me. Even when he acts like my Captain or he's spewing foul language, he was someone who could sooth my fears and be my protector. I really think he would have fought the Devil himself to protect me.

I'd never tell Vincent this, for fear of embarrassment, but on bad days I would try so hard to picture Vincent's smile to cheer me up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is knocking at this hour?" I exited my bedroom and walked to the front door and opened it. It was Vincent, soaking wet without a shirt on and his belongings in a bag, and Montresor sitting on his shoulder. 'Wha-!'

I was trying to say something but I was distracted by his arms. Both were covered from wrist to shoulder in a very beautiful Japanese tattoos. The background was black and swirling all around were blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange and white stylized Lotus flower petals. How could I have missed those!

_Goodness Nanao, you never told me he was carved out of stone, look at his body!_ I've never seen him without a shirt before! His body looked like it was carved out by hand from his shoulders to his abs.

"What, what are you doing here Vincent?"

"Well, considering I have to duel Byakuya in three days, it's probably not a good idea to stay at the manor at the moment. Grandpa Kuchiki agreed with my assessment. I was just wondering if I could crash here."

"Of course, come in"

"You a shining light in a sea of asshole's my Nanao." Him and Montresor walked in, the cat going off to find a cozy corner

"I'll show you to your room." I led him to the spare bedroom located off the kitchen. It's furnished with a bed, desk and chair and nothing else. "Will this do, Vincent?"

"Definitely. Again, thank you Nanao."

"You're welcome. How did you find my home?"

"I asked Captain. Kyoraku, but considering the things you say about him I think he followed you home one day and memorized the directions."

Vincent has no idea how right he is. I laughed a little at his remark. "Why were you talking to my Captain?"

"I asked if he could help me master a Zanpakuto in three days. I asked around about who would be the best and they all said either Captain Ukitake or Captain Kyoraku. Ukitake was ill so I went to Captain Kyoraku. He said he would."

. 

Vincent's POV

She's even more beautiful with her down. She must have showered before I got here. I set my bag down and on the on the bed, she was still watching me. Time to spring the trap, "So did you like what you heard?"

She looked surprised. "How did you know!"

"You left the door open ajar about ten inches. I closed it when I went out and I know that my mother used a different door to get to me. Oh, and your scent was there too: vanilla with an undercurrent of sandalwood. I've been smelling it these last twenty years."

"I. . . I'm sorry. . ." she got that same downcast look she got the day I kicked the shit out of Perez. I motioned her to sit next to me, which she did.

"No need to apologize, it's only natural to be curious. I was going to tell you the same story one day but I always decided against it because you always had a look like there was more important things on your mind. Well, I'll see you tomorrow my Nanao-chan." A slight red color rose in her face and a cute little smile overcame her face.

"Huh, your Captain said you would hit me if I called you that. Guess I'm special." I gave her a peck on the check. Her whole face turned bright red.


	7. Training

1

July 2nd, 2009. Nanao's Home. 7:30 am

"Vincent. . . Vincent! Get up . . . you lazy. . ."

Something was trying to wake me before ten o'clock. And vanilla and sandalwood permeated my nose. I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful pair of violet eyes staring at me. Nanao was over me, dressed with a serious look on her face on her face. I could get used to that.

"Wake up you bum! You'll be late for your training!"

"Alright. . . I'm up. . . jeez what am I, a fucking slave?"

I sat up and shook the sleep from my eyes and head. Nanao was sitting across my lap looking cute as ever even with the scary face. "Barring the early wakeup call Nanao . . . I could get used to seeing your face first thing in the morning."

A smile replaced the boss lady look, "Thanks Vincent."

"You're welcome, now I need you to leave so I can get dressed."

Nanao's POV

Vincent came out ten minutes later wearing black boot cut jeans worn tight and those ratty black Converses, a studded belt, his badge and guns. His shirt is a different story: it's a t-shirt, red in color and hugs his torso rather well, showing off his physic. And written on it, in white, with the words stacked on top of each other is the three word phrase "God Smokes Crack." I had to suppress a groan.

"Vincent . . . are you really going to wear that in public?"

"Yes! I bought it four months ago and most find it funny considering the state of the living world if you think about it."

It would explain all the crap that's happened in the last few years here too. "I have to some work at the Squad so I'll join you later in the training area ok?"

"Sounds good my Nanao-chan." We waved good bye and I left for the barracks. I hate it when Captain Kyoraku calls me that, but hearing Vincent call me that last night and just now makes me feel special and puts me in a good mood. It was a pretty day; the rain made the sky a perfect blue and left a cooling breeze in its wake. I stopped half way to the barracks to admire the sky.

Looking up at it, it made me think of all the time me and Vincent spent together, the things we've shared, and right then I admitted aloud what I've felt about him since the day I set eyes on him.

"I love him so much. I really do, I hope he feels the same way. . ."

Squad 8 Barracks, 10:09am

I found that smooth pimp of a Captain chillin in the Squad's training area, lying in a patch of grass with his hat pulled over his face. And to my surprise Captain Ukitake was there too, sitting under a tree. I just got done at Squad 9, Lieutenant Kotetsu's sister made it. Apparently Miles just used her to goad me because he didn't perform his usual mutilations. She was beat over the face and had dozens of deep cuts on her body; unfortunately he did rape her at least twice before carrying her to the Kuchiki Manor to toss her at my feet.

And that was about it, he hasn't been spotted anywhere and no bodies have been found so I guess he's going to keep his word about not killing for ten days. But what I don't get is how nobody can find the motherfucker. They have looked everywhere and he's vanished . . . and how did he know I was coming and how did he get into the Kuchiki Manor in the first place? Fuck me! As fucking futile as this is turning out to be I told Kensei to keep searching and to involve Squad 2's Patrol Corps.

I reached the two chillin fellows and greeted them "Nice day to laze outside isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." answered Captain Ukitake. He nudged Captain Kyoraku with his foot; he stood up from his nap and put his hat back on his head. "Welcome Vincent! I hope you don't mind, I brought Jushiro."

"The more help I can get the better. And what better help than the two longest serving and most powerful Captains the Gotei 13 has to offer. So how does this work?"

"First we need to get you out of your Gigai Vincent." said Jushiro

"My what?"

"Gigai, a vessel that we Soul Reapers use in the living world if when need to interact with the living. If I recall the one given to you was a one in a million gigai too."

That part was unexpected, so I've been living in a false human body for thirty eight damn years. But not the rest. "Can you elaborate on the one in a million part?"

"Oh! Right, well, when yours was made it was made so it would age, as well as have organs and blood as not to raise suspicion. It also suppressed your Soul Reaper powers and spiritual pressure. But I think the ageing process was a bit faulty, you look twenty eight, not thirty eight."

"Thanks Jushiro. But I think the aging isn't the only problem with it, observe." I folded my arms gave them a smile and a spit second later I was behind them. "Back here."

They spun around to greet me. "How, how did you use Shunpo? Your gigai was supposed to suppress that!"

"First time it happened I was ten. I only use it to impress people or on the job. So how do I get out of this thing?"

Shunsui removed a small round green ball that looked like a pea of a very small jawbreaker and tossed it over to me. I caught it and gave it a once over. "Use this?"

"Yep, just swallow it Vincent." I think he's gotten into the sake a little too early today but I'll take his word on it. I popped the thing into my mouth and swallowed it whole. "Hmm. . . I don't fee-."

It felt like a giant hand hit me right in the fucking chest, knocking the wind out of me and landing me on my ass. I was about to yell when I saw me, I think it's me, standing up. I looked down and I wasn't wearing the cloths I left Nanao's place in. I was in the black Shihakusho worn by all Soul Reapers. I looked to my left side and resting in an orange sheath was a Zanpaku-to with an orange cloth wrap on the handle, a short chain at the top of the handle and a Tsuka in the shape of a lotus flower. I stood up and looked at my arms, and my tats were still there. "Whoa. . . so this in my true form? A death god?"

"Pretty much", answered Shunsui, "but what's slung on your back is interesting."

I felt back there and sure enough, my two Smith & Wesson's were back there. I thought that maybe that it was a clone or something until I looked at the other me and saw that the holsters it had on were empty. "I take it that this isn't normal?"

Jushiro shook his head yes. "When you leave your giga anything that it's wearing is supposed to stay on the gigai. Unless. . . Vincent, how long have had those weapons?"

"I got the first one in 97 after it was approved by the LAPD, so about nineteen years on with that one. The second in 2007 when I joined EOD, two years ago"

"Has anyone else used them?"

"No way, those are mine and only mine, I had them refined for better performance and had special springs but in to handle the .45 Super bullet. " A thoughtful look washed over Jushiro's face as he pondered something. "How important are they to you?"

"Very, they've saved my life and the lives of others many times, wouldn't dream of letting any other asshole using them."

Shunsui looked over at Jushiro, "What are you thinking old friend?"

"I think," he began, "that maybe because Vincent was a soul reaper and put so much use and trust into it that those handguns became like a Zanpaku-to. It's quite possible that this was caused by leaking reishi. However I'm not sure if they still work when Vincent is outside his gigai."

"Well let's see if it does! I've always wanted to see how those weapons humans use work." I looked Shunsui and just shook my head.

"You are way too excited about this my friend. Got sixteen targets I can shoot at?" He nodded; Shunpo'd away and came back with sixteen watermelons and a table. He set them up and him and stepped back to a tree.

"Ok, if I recall Nanao's explanation of how the Gotei 13 works, these melons were included in your squad's monthly food order. And you took those from the kitchens didn't you?"

"Yep."

"For me to shoot . . . how many meals were the melons planed for?"

"About six."

"Six huh . . . oh well, don't let Nanao find out. Clear the range." I unbuttoned the flap on the holsters and clicked the safeties off. I waited a bit, deciding where I was going to put each bullet. Then with quick speed I drew my guns, pointed one strait and the other sideways (gangsta style) and shot all sixteen melons in less than thirteen seconds. All hits, no misses and each bullet was put dead center of the melons. Jushiro and Shunsui admired my work as I expelled the empty clips and put fresh ones in. "What do ya think?"

Jushiro was most impressed. "I can't believe it worked! A Soul Reaper who can use human weapons. Doesn't look like it did too much damage to the melons. . ."

"Come back here old friend, it might change your mind." I love full metal jacket rounds, they fool you into thinking that you might be able to have an open casket funeral until you flip them over and a good chunk of the back of their head is missing. Jushiro was taken aback by the state of the exit wound. "I stand corrected."

"Okay, so my gun works in my Soul Reaper form. Now how about we take care of the sword part?"

"Of course," said Jushiro. "First, you need to learn its name."

"Come again?"

"A Zanpaku-to is a manifestation of a Soul Reaper's soul in the form of a weapon. This weapon is a living thing, able to talk to its user if they are in harmony with one another."

Able to talk . . . that voice in my office and in the morgue! That's who was talking to me. "Well, I think we're in harmony with each other without trying because it's talked to me twice, he's the one who said I should come to the Soul Society."

"That's a good start Vincent! Let us see it." I unsheathed my Zanpaku-to and to my surprised the blade was reversed. The cutting edge was on the back of the blade and the non-cutting side was in front. "Is that normal?"

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at me and shook their heads no. "I can't recall any Soul Reaper ever having a reversed blade. Strange." said Shunsui.

"Moving on" said Jushiro, "a Zanpaku-to has three states. Asauchi is the name of its sealed state in which it resembles a regular katana, but judging from its length of its blade yours is about five inches longer than a regular Katana. It is carried by low level soul reapers. Shikai, the second release state, is achieved when a Soul Reaper learns his Zanpaku-to's name and all officers can achieve this state. The final state is Bankai, to reach this state you must materialize the incarnation of your Zanpaku-to and make it yield to you. Usually only a Captain level Soul Reaper can achieve this but there are several exceptions: Squad 6's Lieutenant, Squad 11's Third seat, the late Lieutenant of Squad 1 and a Substitute Soul Reaper."

Wow, that's incredible, and that is not sarcasm. I've always believed that you should always be one with your weapon if you want to survive an encounter and this is taking it to the next level. "Sound easy enough Jushiro. What are the odds of me reaching Shikai?"

"I don't know. It could take a day or even longer. Vincent, from what I was told you have a few hundred years' worth of spirit energy inside you so it shouldn't take more than two days. All you need to do is find a quiet place to meditate and the rest should happen on its own. Me, Shunsui and your Gigai will be over on the deck watching."

They left me in the training area, so I took a seat in the grass under the tree Shunsui was chillin under. I pulled out my Zanpaku-to, stuck it in the grass, sat down closed my eyes and began to meditate.

Vincent's Inner World

It's easy enough to meditate, just breathe, clear your mind and relax. Soon my mind was a blank slate, empty of anything. Don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally opened my eyes I wasn't under a tree or in the Soul Society. It was very wide and very filthy alley lit by dim streetlights with overflowing dumpster's and bags of trash on the sides. It looked like the ones you'd find in some of Detroit's better ghettos if they were as wide as a football field. The ground was covered in chalk outlines of bodies and the sky was a dull black. The air smelled like Zug Island on a bad day and the sounds of car alarms, breaking glass and gunshots. I stood up to get a look at my surroundings.

"What do you think Boss?" It was that voice again, only he had a body to go with it. How I missed him in the first place is a fucking mystery. He was sitting in a red velour easy chair in the middle of the alley. He was a sickly pale color with chin length hair that was half yellow and half orange. His outfit was just as outlandish: he was dressed like a fucking Teddy Boy. Purple high heeled boots, black leather pants, a red velvet jacket with leopard print lapels and collar worn over an orange dress shirt and zebra print neck tie.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up from the ground

"I don't know, who am I Vincent?"

"I don't fucking know. This place always been such a dump?" He stood up from his chair and I swear to god the man had to be seven feet tall. He started talking as he walked over to me.

"No, it was a lot nicer in the old days, a bit rough due to your upbringing but a nice sunny city neighborhood to raise your family. It became a ghetto zone once you came to grips with the truth about your fellow CRASH officers and testified against them. The garbage began to pile up shortly after. What is my name Vincent?"

'I know it but at the same time I don't. . . fuck!'

"Still don't know, shame shame." This guy is a prick. He kept talking while he walked around me. "The outlines started to appear when Miles Fremont started his spree; it was interesting watching them appear. Sometimes I'd got to sleep and wake with two new ones! Then imagine my shock when just last night I go to the store for some Pringles and come back to find eighteen more outlines. It was fucking crazy! Still, it's not as bad as it was these last five years. My name Vincent, what is it?"

Ma. . . Ma. . . it's so close! "What do you mean not as bad?"

"Newsflash Vincent! Five years ago is when your Nanao-chan stopped showing up. Your sadness of not seeing your one and only true love for so long snuffed the streetlights out and plunged this place into utter darkness. Not to mention the dingy stains of having suppressed your true feelings for twenty years."

"Suppressed. . ."

"Big time Boss! It was love at first sight when you spotted her in Korea Town all those years ago!" He was getting riled and sounding a little like Al Pacino "Let it out! Let it all out Boss! Your love for her, your rage at those who fucked you over and the man who all but sucked the self-confidence out of you! Punish them all! WHAT IS MY NAME!"

It came to me. Like a memory you try so hard to find then it suddenly bulldozes it's self into your brain. I said it aloud. . .

"Maddorotasu."

Nanao's POV

All the paper work finished I went to the training ground. I found Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku and Vincent sitting on the patio. . . well I thought it was Vincent till I saw he was under a tree meditating. Must be his gigai on the patio with us.

"Lieutenant Ise, good to see you on such a fine day."

"Good morning Captain Ukitake. What is Vincent doing?"

Captain Kyoraku answered. "He's meditating, trying to learn his Zanpaku-to's name. Speak of the devil."

Almost instantly a huge wave of spiritual energy rushed over us. Vincent stood up, removed his Zanpaku-to from the ground and started his walk to us. That was when I noticed he was in the Soul Reaper uniform. It looked good on him. He stopped a few feet from the patio.

"Well Vincent, how did it go?" asked Captain Ukitake. A very big (and very handsome) smile took over Vincent's face. He didn't verbalize his answer. He took his Zanpaku-to in his right hand and held it up to his face, the blade pointing up at the sky

"Rip and Tear Asunder the Wicked. . . Maddorotasu!" A white light enveloped his Zanpaku-to. I watched his blade widened and changed form, then an identical Zanpaku-to dropped from the bottom of the first one as well as a long chain. Vincent caught it and the cleanly Zanpaku-to and the light faded, his Shikai revealed.

The width of both blades had increased by two inches, and they both had a MoroHa Zukuri blade geometry, a double edge. The chain attaching the two was about six feet long and looked like a regular chain, but when I got closer I saw that every link had sharp edges all around. "Vincent, that's amazing! You learned your Shikai in less than an hour."

"Very impressive Vincent, I think that you set a new record."

"I've always been an over achiever. Mind if I test it out?"

"By all means." Jushiro smiled and stepped back and Vincent walked to the center of the training field. I watched as Vincent grabbed the chain at the center and began to spin one of the swords above his head. When it had decent speed he looked over his shoulder at a tree in the far left corner of the field and when the sword was in line with the right side of his head the chain suddenly extended about twenty feet and cleanly sliced the tree at its mid-section. The chain retracted and Vincent caught the sword by the handle just as the tree fell over. Then he sealed his Zanpaku-to.

I walked over to Vincent to get a better look at his Zanpaku-to "Vincent. . . didn't that chain cut you?"

He shook his head no. "I think since I'm the user the chain won't cut me. Oi! Can you three over there give us a moment?"

He was talking to the three still sitting on the patio, I watched them get up and go inside the barracks. Why did he ask them to leave? "Vincent why did you. . ."

I stopped talking when she saw the look in Vincent's eyes. I've seen many in his eyes before: anger, annoyance, happiness and sadness. But this one was new; it was warm and full of love. It took my breath away. "Vincent, wh-."

He put a finger over my lips and I felt my face get hot when his skin met my lips. 'Is he doing what I think he's doing!' I inhaled sharply when his hand cupped the right side of my face. I never notice how big his hands were until now, the callouses on his palm and index finger from shooting his guns were rough against my skin.

My heart was beating faster than it ever has. 'What do I do! I want this, I really want this but I don't know if I can. . ."

_Nanao Ise, the man of your dreams is moments away from giving you your first kiss and you don't know if you want it! Time to toss being moderate and proper girl, tell what you have wanted to all these years!_

She's right. I'm done fighting this feeling. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek into his palm while his thumb stroked the area under my eye. I opened my eyes and looked into his when I felt his free hand rest itself on my lower back. It was now or never.

"Vincent . . . the moment I saw you that day it was like fate guided me there. All my life I've been ridiculed by people for my lifestyle choices and my . . . well . . . lack of assets. Until I met you only my Captain and his former Lieutenant were good to me. But you're . . . You're the only man who's treated me like I was something beautiful. Even when I would yell at you when you acted like a child or a complete pig you never got mad or insulted me except that one time. That meant so much to me that someone saw past my ridged exterior."

"Those five years when I didn't see you were the saddest years of my life. I was so worried that I'd never see you again . . . or if I did you'd have forgot about me. Vincent I. . . I love you . . . oh god I love you so much!"

I felt a tear leave my eye when I was finished. Vincent caught it and lust looked into my eyes. I was getting scared, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean . . . he is a Kuchiki now. . .

"I've waited twenty years for this moment . . . my beautiful Nanao-chan." Before I could say anything his lips collided with mine in a searing kiss. It was nothing like I thought it would be when I was a girl . . . it was better than I could have imagined. I couldn't breath, it felt like electricity was racing up my spine and in my blood. I pressed by body against his as hard as I could, any restraint I had was gone. Vincent let my lips go and the look on his face was one of shock.

"Holy shit girl, that was fucking amazing." I felt my face heat up when he said that.

"Sorry, I just . . . lost control."

"Never apologize for being yourself. I kind of like it when you lose control anyway. As much as I would like to do that again I need to get back to training. Let's continue this tonight okay?" He kissed me again and I let him go and went back toward the barracks. "Hey Nanao!"

I turned back to him, "Yes?"

"When I got here some stuck up bitches tried to get me to notice them and then made fun of you when I told them I had a thing for ya. Let those bitches know that Nanao Ise is now and forever will be Vincent Andrew Kuchiki's number one girl! Then tell them too fuck off!"

I just might do that, it sounds like fun.

Nanao's Home, 9:30pm

My muscles ache and I smell like dirt, sweat and blood . . . and couldn't be happier with myself right at this moment. After almost twelve hours of continuous training with the two oldest and most powerful captains (excluding Old Man Yama) in the Soul Society, I've mastered the use of my Zanpaku-to in its sealed state and Shikai state. I impressed Jushiro and Shunsui at how quick I got the concept. I'm not inside my giga by the way, I was going to but instead I had it sent to Squad 12 so they could modify it so I can use my soul reaper powers even while inside it

There was a note taped to the door to Nanao's front door addressed to me. I plucked it off the door and read it:

_Vincent,_

_Please come into my room when you get back. Also, don't bother stopping at the spare room to put your things away, you'll be sleeping in my room from now on._

_Love,_

_Nanao_

Okay, this sounds like it could be interesting, good thing I already have my uniform top off. I looked over at her bedroom and door and found it open a crack with Montresor standing in front of it.

"Do you know anything about this?" He just looked at me with his golden eyes then darted of too wherever it is he goes. 'Guess she wants me to enter. . .' I slid her door open and looked around at her bedroom. Just as I expected, nothing extravagant but still comfy. Her bed was rather big but very moderate, only a few pillows and white bed cloths. Knowing I could get my ass kicked for do it, I sat my dirty self at the foot of her bed and just waited for something to happen.

Behind me a door opened, I turned to see what it was. Nanao was coming out of her private bath room wearing her white sleeping robe (I forget what they're fucking called), looking nervous. "Hello Vincent. . ."

"Hey." God she was beautiful, her hair was down and her glasses were off. She walked over to me and stood right in front of me, my eyes level with her chest. I looked up into her eyes before speaking.

"Ya know, your Captain told me today that you with your glasses off was a terrifying sight. . . I have to disagree."

She blushed. "Vincent, I know that you said you loved me . . . and I have to know something before we continue. . ."

"No problem babe, what is it?" I watched her hand go to the tie on her robe and slowly untie it, her hand shaking the whole time. I think I know where she's going with this . . . her image problem. We'd talk about it back in the day, usually when she was ridiculed by Squad 10's Lieutenant and stopped in to bitch and get some friendly comfort. I'd always tell her to fuck them bitches and be proud of your body, I mean I always thought it looked good. But . . . the soul reaper uniform didn't give me a good look and I could never figure out how a small girl like her could weigh in at a 106 pounds.

When the tie was undone she let it slowly fall from her body. I stopped breathing and my mind seized up like a bad transmission. She was now naked in front of me, her face very red and a worried look plastered on it. I'd be fucking worried too: the man she loves has her nude body in front of him to see what he thinks and he has the look of a lobotomized retard on his face. I had to work to get the only word that came to mind out of my mouth

"Beautiful. . ." And she was, all of her was beautiful. A slim waist and a flat stomach, toned arms, perky B-cup breasts made up her top half. The bottom half answered my weight question. Her hips were none too wide but not to slim, her thighs shapely and her butt was just perfect for her body: firm, round and full. The final piece were her long and slender legs, all covered in smooth pale skin.

Then something else caught my eye, something I wasn't expecting. When I used to think of what Nanao would look like naked I always pictured her shaved or with one of the average styles. But I was wrong: resting between her sensuous thighs was a perfectly manicured triangle of black curls. And I don't mean the small one that rests at the top, I mean . . . well if you can't get the fucking picture by now you can take your ass home. "Just beautiful."

"You . . . mean that Vincent."

"As god as my witness, I want to meet the bimbo who said your body wasn't amazing . . . and bitch slap the bitch" Nanao giggled a little. Without thinking I gently cupped her left breast, she responded by letting out a loud yelp and a harsh intake of air. "Sorry! I should have sai-."

"No. . . it's not your fault," she said, "my. . . my breasts have always been really sensitive."

"Oh, okay, I'll remember that." Then it was my turn to be surprised, Nanao wrapped her legs around me, resting her butt on both my laps and putting her heat radiating womanhood right where my dick would be if it wasn't secured. We started to kiss, both of us running our hands over our exposed bodied, Nanao scraping her nails on my chest and I grabbing both cheeks of her ass. I halted the exploratory fun when she tried to free you know who form his pants prison. I grabbed her hand to stop her. "Slow your roll girl."

"But . . . don't you want too. . ."

"You don't know how much I want to, but. . . I don't want what I have with you to be what I've had with the many others. I uh . . . made a bad habit of sex on the first date or sex before any kind of date. You're too special to be lumped in with them."

That blush rose again in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just assumed that. . . since you did this with all your other girlfriends-."

"Don't feel bad, shit I'd think the same thing, but the keyword in that sentence was other girlfriends. You're so much more than a girlfriend to me. . . you're my confidant, my best friend. . . but most of all you're my soul mate. And I'd rather just share a bed with you for the time being then ever treat you like just a girlfriend, my sweet Nanao-chan."

A smile replaced the worried face and couple of small tears rolled down her cheeks, in response I took her lips in a soft kiss. We separated so she could turn the lights out while I removed my pants (leaving the boxers on) and get the bed situated. Finally she came over and laid next to me, resting her head on my chest. "Good night Vincent."

"Good night, my Nanao-chan."


	8. Screaming Egales and Birthday Surprises

1

July 3rd , 2009. Nanao's Bedroom. 8:27 am

"Where the fuck did he learn to do that?" Of all fucked up times to wonder where the prick Byakuya learned to fight like he did in the store, it would be during a prolonged make out session with Nanao. Oh we got up at seven, but we wanted to spend a little time alone before actually getting up. I blurted that question out after breaking from a game of tonsil hockey. The heaving Nanao on top of me was confused.

"What are talking about Vincent?"

"Sorry, it's just the day Byakuya went to get me, we stopped at a store so I could get some cigarettes. Then Mr. Murphy of Murphy's Law showed up. . . I'll explain the law later. . . and the damn store was held up by armed gunmen. And you know all too well my preferred method of dealing with armed gunmen."

A sly smile crossed her lips. "Of course."

"Well, we shit got hot, Byakuya did the craziest shit I ever saw: he grabbed the shotgun by the barrel, forcefully flipped it upside down so the trigger was pointed at him and he pulled it, killing the gunman. Then he spun around, pumped the shotgun and blasted another of the gunman."

"It sounds like you're making something out of nothing Vincent. Byakuya is trained in hand to hand-."

"I know, but he almost killed the young kid." Nanao didn't like the sound of that.

"What?"

"Yeah, the kid didn't even do anything, he was so scared all he did was stand in the store with his piddly .38 shaking and Byakuya about tore his head off with a shotgun blast, he was that close. When I stopped him he had this look, it was. . . it was like he was somewhere else, flashing back to something. I don't know how but. . . could it be possible that Byakuya has fought in a war that happened in the living world? Cause what he did in the store was precise and it was to kill."

"I really don't know Vincent. . . if he did. . . why did no one notice he was gone?" I laid there ponder while my hands slid down her smooth back and rested on her butt. She blushed. "You have a thing about my backside don't you?"

"Oh yes, it's very, very nice. I think I might have to break into Byakuya's room today."

"What? How can you do that!"

"Simple, I left the Manor on my own accord and Granddad said I can come and go as I please. Byakuya should be at work so I just go in, snoop around and look for an answer. It'll be just like serving a sneak and peak warrant."

Nanao didn't look comfortable knowing that I was planning on breaking into the bedroom of the Kuchiki Clan leader, so I gave her a kiss and a reassuring promise. "Don't fret my Nanao-chan, he won't even know I was there."

"If you say so Vincent. Happy Birthday by the way." Oh shit, I forgot it was today! That makes me thirty nine now. . . well in a manner of speaking. Easier to calculate than my actual age(which has to be pushing close to a few hundred years). "Don't take too long training today, I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh really, well I can't wait to see it my little Nanao-chan."

Kuchiki Manor. One Hour Later

The Family Guards let me right in, just as expected. Now the hard part, finding Byakuya's room. I can't just ask around that raises suspicion, so I had to do it the hard way. I just wandered around until I heard a servant say she had to take a vase of flowers to his room. 'Bingo!'

Keeping my distance, I quietly followed the servant all the way to the far side of the Manor until she stopped at a very ornate set of doors. I watched as she opened them and went inside. 'Time to rock and roll.' I dashed to the doors and lucky for me she left them open and a quick peak inside showed me her back was turned arranging the flowers. I moved quick but quiet, darted into the room and rolled under his bed just in time for the servant to turn around and leave.

She didn't suspect a thing, because I didn't have to open the doors farther than she did, the space was wide enough for me to slip in. I waited a couple minutes to make sure she didn't come back, then slid out from under the bed just like a true Boogie Woogie Man. "Just missing my broken broom."

His room was huge and highly ornate, must be fucking nice being a richy bitch. I started my search in the usual places: dresser, bedside table and other places without much luck. A picture caught my eye on the far wall opposite the doors. It was a picture of a very pretty woman, flowers and burned incense sticks on either side of it. "Huh, so that's what his late wife looked like, little cousin has good taste."

"Who are you!" I spun around and my head almost exploded: I thought I was seeing a ghost in a place full of dead souls. She looked just like the woman in the picture. . . then the shorter hair detail set in and it became clear. "You. . .your Byakuya's adopted sister Rukia. . . his late wife's sister."

"Yes, now who are you and wh-."

"Shh! Be quiet damn it! You know about the new Kuchiki right?"

She nodded curtly. "Well that's me, Vincent Kuchiki, your new older cousin. So calm down, I didn't break into the manor or Byakuya's room technically. . . I snuck in when a servant delivered flowers and left the door open."

She gave me a cross look while she looked me over like a piece meat she was going to buy. "Ok, are you a blood Kuchiki?"

"Yes, my mother was Byakuya's father's sister. Now daddy was a married in Kuchiki, Koga."

That made everything click in her head, at least I hope it did. Her look softened into a curious smile. "I believe you, but what are you doing in Byakuya's quarters?"

"Your brother took down two living world criminals with a shotgun and almost blew the head off a kid when he came to get me. I think he has had living world military training and he even might have fought in a war. I was looking at this picture. . ." That didn't have a single thing holding it up. I turned my head to the picture and got real close to examine it. Rukia got up behind me.

"Leave that picture alone!"

"Quiet you midget!" That made her face go red with anger "Haven't you ever looked at the fucking thing and wonder how it's stuck to the damn wall? I see no wire or any obvious nail holes, and I highly doubt that Byakuya would glue a picture of his dead wife to the wall, too crude."

The angry face vanished into a look of puzzlement. "Well, now that you mention it. . . I never did ask how it's up there." Good, a willing participant. Upon closer inspection of the picture I noticed slight scratches on the edges of the pictures "frame."

"I wonder. . ." Gently I pushed on the picture, careful to avoid the face. It glided back into the wall and a click happened to the right of me. A door sized portion of the wall had jumped out an inch. "Well fuck me running, a door hidden in the wall operated by the one thing no one would dare touch. What a clever little bastard you are Byakuya. Coming with midget?"

"Don't call me that! I'm a Lieutenant in the-."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're a Lieutenant honey, you could be the fuckin King of the Soul Society and I'd still call you midget. So, are you coming with midget or what?" That knocked her down a couple notches and shut her up. But of course, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she all too willingly followed me to the secret door of surprise. Whatever was in there wasn't visited often, because when I reached it I could smell the dust and neglect through opening.

'Well it's now or never Vincent.' I pulled open the door and a set of lights turned on automatically and a big ass grin took over my face. "Hoo rah midget, I love it when I'm right." The midget poked her head out from behind me to see what I meant. Behind the door was a room about the size of a walk in closet, but it wasn't full of cloths. The right wall was covered in pictures, some in black and white and others in color. The left wall had two uniforms on it: One set of United States Army Service Greens and a filthy, dirt covered and tattered combat uniform. At the back of the closet was a big cabinet with three drawers under it.

"What, what is all this?"

"Proof that Byakuya has military experience: your brother was in the United States Army. Let's see what the pictures hold." We went over to the pictures and after looking at only two my fucking stomach dropped. . . now I know why Byakuya also shot the kid. "Vietnam."

"Huh?"

"It's a place in Southeast Asia, America fought there from 1965 to 1972. . ." I explained the particulars of the war to her: why were got involved, the nature of combat over there and the things that Byakuya would have seen and had to do. . . why we lost and the shitty treatment Byakuya would have experienced when he came back to the States. She looked like she wanted to barf after those two items of knowledge. "You okay Rukia?"

"Yes, but. . . that sounded vile. Calling him a baby killer. . ."

"It was. My Uncle George back in the living world did three tours there and I was the only one interested in his stories. Now it's a hobby of mine. Let's get a look at his se. . . whoa." Being this close to his uniform I got a better look at it. The man had an impressive amount of ribbons and medals: Bronze and Silver Star, Distinguished Service Cross, Purple Heart, infantry badge, parachutist badge and. . . holy shit. . ."

"Mother fucker earned a Medal of Honor."

"What? Can you explain what all these. . . things our on his uniform?"

"Yes I can midget. See, the Armed Forces doing certain will earn you medals and badges. The colored strips are ribbons, indicate what medals you've earned. Some of these, like the Good Conduct Medal, Service Medal and Republic of Vietnam Medal," I pointed them out to Rukia, "are simple awards you received for joining the service, behaving and serving in a certain war zone. Now this one."

I pointed to the purple ribbon with a cluster. "This is the ribbon for the Purple Heart, awarded to solders who are wounded in combat, the cluster means he was wounded with distinction. Noticed any scars on Byakuya you couldn't explain?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "He has a faint scare on the lower right side of his stomach, a circular one about an inch in diameter."

"That is an old bullet wound scar. These next four I'm going to point out are awarded for different acts of bravery. The lowest one is the Bronze Star, given for any act above the call of duty. The third highest is the Silver Star, this one right here, and is also awarded for bravery but for a higher degree of it. This next one is the Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest award given to Army personel, the other branches have their own variation of the award. Guess what you have to do to earn it midget?"

"Umm, an even greater act of valor that what it would take to earn the other two?"

"You learn quick midget. Now this light blue ribbon right here is the big one. . . the highest award given to men in combat: The Medal of Honor. They don't hand these out too often, out of the over 300,00 Americas who fought in Vietnam only 238 were awarded the Medal of Honor. That should clue you in oh how high the standards are to earn the award."

Rukia reached out and touched the ribbon, awestruck at the possible things he could have done to earn it. "My brother is a hero then, right?"

"Yep. You know this uniform not only tells of his deeds. Check the sleeve." I showed her the sleeve and explained the three patches on it, starting with the Ranger tab. "This tab indicates that Byakuya has Ranger Training."

Next was the patch under the tab, the ever familiar insignia of the 1st Marine Division. "This patch is the symbol for the unit he fought with, the 101st Airborne Division. Fun fact men in the unit were called Chicken Men by the enemy because they had never seen a eagle, and they were told never to fight with the Chicken Men, you will loose. So Byakuya was with a much feared and prestigious American unit. This last one is his rank insignia. . ."

I took a little time to explain the American rank structure and unit structure of the Marines to Rukia. "Byakuya seems to have made it to the rank of Sergeant First Class, not bad, means he was a senior noncommissioned officer and no doubt a Platoon Sergeant. . . basically he was the platoon's second in command after the Lieutenant, and very respected by the men under him". Not to. . . where you going?"

She was looking at the Service Greens and the picture of a younger Byakuya, in the uniform and cap, looking proud. "He looks so young in this picture. Is the uniform he wearing the one hanging next to the picture?"

"Yep, the Service Greens are worn in pictures and in non-combat situations." We've been in here about an hour, time to peak at the cabinet. I walked over to it and tried turned on knobs on the doors: unlocked. I pulled them open and found a surprise: a dirty and chopped down Remington 870 shotgun, a M16 assault rifle and resting on the bottom of the cabinet two Colt M1911A1 pistols. One had Hisana scrapped into the slide and the other had Rukia scrapped into it. I closed the cabinet before Rukia could see them. I knew the story behind Rukia's adoption. . . and the reason why Byakuya did it, Jushiro told me when I asked about the whole thing. I can see a younger Byakuya, sitting in the jungle, maybe with the monsoon rains pouring down on him, using his knife to etch the two names that meant the most to him: his late wife and the sister he promised to find, a promise he made on his wife's death bed. I regretted the crack I made about his wife.

I only opened the top drawer, I had to leave soon. The only things inside it were two stacks of battered composition notebooks. I counted them, there were eight in total. Five had a single year written on them 1965, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970 and 1971. The last three had multiple years: 1972-1975, 1974-1980 and 1980-1983. They must his journals from his time in uniform. . . I took them all, concealing them in my Shihakusho. "Time to vamoose midget before we're caught. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok. Um, Vincent. . . Byakuya hasn't been training."

I whipped around and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"For the duel, he hasn't been training at all. I asked him to so he would be ready and he said he couldn't be bothered exerting himself on a battle he can't lose. But. . . if it's true that you decked Captain Muguruma with two punches. . ."

"I'm not going to kill him. I promised my mother I wouldn't, my real mother. See ya later midget, I'm going to pay mom a visit." She looked relived as I left his room.

Squad 8, Nanao's Office

Nanao was getting impatient, she asked for Lieutenant Matsumoto's presence an hour ago and still she was waiting. The good mood she had when she started the day was slowly ebbing away, the only thing keeping it intact was the memory of last night. Finally she heard footsteps, and in walked Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.

"What took you so long!" asked Nanao, annoyed.

"Hey, I was taking a nap when you sent the hell butterfly. What's the emergency anyway Nanao, lose a requisition form or what?"

"No. . . today's my boyfriend's birthday and I have something special planned for him and I need your. . . advice on something."

Rangiku started to laugh uncontrollably and took a bit to regain herself. "You. . . you have a boyfriend! You called for me just to so you could play a joke on me! Ha, okay, who is he then?"

Unknown to Rangiku, Vincent had snuck up behind her with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"He's behind the bimbo get his ass!" he hollered into Rangiku's ear. She shrieked and jumped about two feet in the air, making both Vincent and Nanao laugh. She turned to face Vincent, ready to yell at him until she saw his face and stopped.

"You're that human detective they brought here, the new Kuchiki! Why did you do that to me?"

"Because you're laughing at my girlfriend ya great bimbo! Hey baby. . ." Eyeing Nanao he waltzed over behind her desk and pulled her into a very passionate, tongue filled kiss. As an added effect he gripped her butt, making her squeal in surprise and making her blush. When they broke the kiss they looked over at Rangiku, whose mouth was open in shock.

"Is that why you stopped in Vincent," began Nanao, "just to tease me?"

"No, I need a favor." he whispered something into Nanao's ear, she nodded when he was done and opened a drawer for him. He stuck two stacks of notebooks in the drawer and closed it, then removed his top and tossed it in a corner, both women staring at his chiseled torso and tats.

"Well I'm off to train again, I'll pick those up before I head to your place." He started to leave, reaching the door when he turned to a still shocked Rangiku. "If I hear you're laughing at Nanao or making fun of her body after today, I'll cut your face off and slap your skull. See ya!" He left the office and was half way down the hall when Nanao and Rangiku heard him shout at a group of women who had been eavesdropping

"Same goes for you bitches too!" They screamed and scattered. Finally Rangiku found her voice again

"Nanao. . . you lucky bitch!" exclaimed Rangiku with a smile. She ran over and hugged Nanao, who was very confused at her response.

"Your happy for me?" asked Nanao

"Of course! Why wouldn't I, you finally found a man who loves you enough to threaten bodily harm to anyone who hurts you! Plus he's tall, sexy, ripped, sports two killer tats and is a Kuchiki. So today is his birthday, how old is he?"

Nanao bit her lip, "Well, that's the tricky part. He was born almost four hundred years ago, but he was put in stasis the moment he was born."

"What! He doesn't look four hundred!"

"He was kept an infant Rangiku! He wasn't taken out until 1970. . .let me put it his way. He's chronologically close to four hundred years old, but he's lived in the living world for thirty nine years. . . he's thirty nine okay?"

"He looks good for thirty nine." said Rangiku. "So, what are you planning for him?"

"That's why I called you here. . ." Nanao got up to Rangiku's ear and whispered her plan to her. When she was done Rangiku was blushing, and so was Nanao.

"Nanao. . . you filthy little minx. I take you need a few pointers on. . ."

"Yes. . . I've practiced. . . in private. . . but I want to make it special for him. Can you help?"

"Oh yes. . . but you have to tell me how he liked it tomorrow."

Nanao's Home, 10:45pm

Another sweaty day of kick ass training with the OG's at Squad 8. Again I come on back to Nanao's home shirtless, it's being used to carry the journals I snatched from Byakuya's place. As I expected there was a note tapped to the front door written in her pretty handwriting.

_Vincent,_

_ Leave whatever you're carrying in the living room and enter my bedroom. Sit in the chair I set out for you in front of the bed. Happy Birthday Vincent!_

_Nanao_

_P.S. _

_I think Montresor is visiting Captain Kuchiki when we're gone. He smells like him and has a small Kuchiki Family crest hanging on his collar._

With fresh excitement I entered her home and found ol' Montresor lying on the couch. "You really like him don't you." He looked at me and scampered away to the guest bedroom, err , his bedroom, the sly creature took it over the moment I moved to Nanao's bed. So I did what the note told me to, I left my guns, Zanpakuto and the notebooks in the living room and went into her bedroom.

There was a chair just as the note said, it looked like a very fancy dining room chair. I closed the door and sat down in it, as soon as I did I heard Nanao's voice from behind me "Close your eyes and let your arms drape off the sides. Don't think of looking behind you."

Okay, now I'm worried a little, and a little excited to know what she's planning because I have know idea. I did what she asked, I closed my eyes and let my arms hang at my sides. "I have done as you-what the!" Something cold clamped around the wrist of my right wrist, followed swiftly by the sensation of my arms being forced behind the back of the chair. When the second cold sensation hit me what she just did hit me: I've just been handcuffed to the fucking chair with my own cuffs.

I moved my cuffed hands around to see if I could escape, but of course she laced the cuffs around one of the back supports of the chair. She had me. "Open your eyes Vincent. . ." I did, she was standing in front of me, her hair still up and her glasses on wearing her sleeping robe, the keys in her delicate hand. She set them at my feet.

"This is not the first time I've been cuffed to a chair . . . but you look a whole hell of a lot better than the stupid Columbian who did it to me that time. . ." She dropped her robe and for the second time in a row she was naked in front of me. This time I couldn't control myself, my erection was instant, and soon she strattled me, pressing her body against mine. Whatever ability I had left to be able to protest with was gone the instant her breasts where against my chest.

She started to kiss me, forcing her tongue into my mouth and not allowing mine to enter hers, and at the same time I felt her small hand slip into my pants and gripped my erection and begin to tease the head with her thump. Surprise was in her eyes when she had it in her hand, I guess she couldn't get her hand all the way around it. I was completely in her control and helpless. Finally she broke the kiss and looked at me but still kept teasing my length.

"I know what you said yesterday Vincent. . . what we have is special. So I decided that I'd give you a birthday you will never forget, and there is nothing you can do about it."

". . . Yeah." was all I managed to get out. I looked into her violet eyes and looking back at me was lust, pure animalistic lust. Without hesitation she repositioned herself so she had complete access to my chest and stomach and brought her other out form my pants. I let out a groan when she started to lick and nip at my flesh, I could barely keep back my sexual tension as she reviled in the taste of my sweaty torso, her eyes closed and her tongue going wild . I was like a fucking sucker, her slick tongue traced my entire upper body adding the occasional bite mark here and there as well as teasing me by grazing her hardened nipples across my chest.

'Where did she learn how do this!' was the last thought I had before a temperature change at my lower half made me look down. She had my pants off and was staring in awe at what I was packing. What woman wouldn't be. . . eight inches long and thick. I knew what she was planning, but a voice in the back of my head was saying that in no way was she going too.

It lost. Slowly she leaned forward, took hold of my erection and gave the head a kiss, all I could do was groan. What happened next really threw me for a loop: ignoring my cock, she pushed the shaft forward, went a little lower and began to gingerly lick my. . . well you know. I stopped breathing, the sensation of her warm tongue doing its magic on the boys was beyond anything I had felt. My breath came back with a violent exhale when she put both in her mouth and started to hum. God I love this woman. . . how many women do you know willing to put **those **in their mouths?

She stopped her humming and, starting at the base, licked the entire length in one long slow move. When her tongue reached the top she slipped the head into her mouth, then slowly pulled back until only the very tip was between her lips. My wrists where digging into the handcuffs already, but the when she began move down my shaft with her mouth I felt a small trickle of blood on my hand. With every downward motion she would take more of me in her mouth and her tongue would trace every throbbing vein it ran across, and on the way up she would rake her teeth across the sensitive skin

She had me in complete control, using only her skilled mouth. I got closer to losing it when I watched her deep throat all eight inches, I could feel her throat contract when she needed air. She did this a couple more times and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!" She was ready for it too, she quickly throated my shaft her face buried between my legs. Her eyes were closed as I exploded my load down her throat. Her face told the whole story, her half closed eyes let me know she was loving the feeling of that hot liquid sliding down her throat, a little escaping her mouth. She let me go and brought herself back up to me, making sure that my erection was resting against the very soft bed of curls between her thighs. I was out of breath.

"Holy. . . shit Nanao. . . where in the fuck did you learn to do that?" She blushed a little before answering.

"I've practice. . . by myself of course. And I asked Rangiku for some tips."

"Well. . .that was an amazing present my Nanao-chan."

"I'm not done Vincent."

"Wh-." Again her hand gripped my still erect member. She never let her eyes avert from mine as she lifted her hips and positioned my erection at her now dripping entrance. I inhaled as much air as I could, I knew what she was going to do. Still looking into each other's eyes my head flew back when my length was soon engulfed in the incredible warmth of her vagina. It was a very tight fit, I could hear her whimper as more of me penetrated her. I was waiting for the inevitable barrier that was her hyman, but it never came and soon I was completely inside her. I picked my head up and looked at her, she read my puzzled expression.

"I broke it myself a couple years ago. . . to get the pain over with. You're not mad are you?" the sincerity in her voice was enough to make me want to rips these cuffs off and hold her tight.

"No. . . not over something as trivial like that. I love you Nanao."

"I love you too Vincent. Here's your final gift. . . my virginity." She started slow, lifting herself up then lowering herself back down while her body was pressed against mine and her hands gripped the back of my head. She felt so fucking good; so warm and smooth yet incredibly tight, and she was all mine and no one else's. The added sensation on her sweat drenched body rubbing against me was an extra treat.

When she got used to my size she started to change it up: going from strait up and down motions to grinding her hips, once or twice she let me suck on her breasts, but for the most part she was using me as her personal toy. With each movement she would moan or say my name with heavy breaths filling in the gaps. Myself, I was too far gone to speak, heavy panting and groans was I could muster.

This went on for an hour, neither one of us wanted it to stop. The end however was coming, the tight coil in my stomach was ready to spring. Nanao must have felt it to; she gripped my shoulders and instead of moving up or down or grinding, she rested on my length and simply rocked her hips forward and backward. Her movements were incredibly memorizing and erotic, at that moment she never looked more beautiful than right now. Her hips started to move faster and she gripped my shoulders so hard her nails were drawing small amounts of blood, I was losing breath and it felt like I was going to rip my head off if I forced it back any harder.

Finally it became too much for the both of us: we both closed our eyes tight and exploded in a fog of ecstasy, screaming each other's name as we both experienced possibly the most powerful organisms either of us has ever experienced. She let a soft moan escape soon after her detonation, no doubt the sensation of my warm seed filling her up. I just reveled in her warm juices that leaked down my erection.

We both opened our eyes at the same time; she was so beautiful. Her face was flushed with only a pale red tint in her cheeks, her eyes were hazy and loving at the same time, her chest was heaving hard from the whole experience and her fingers where entangled in my sweat soaked hair. I managed, somehow, to pick up the keys with my foot and hand them to her. The second those cuffs were off my arms were around her, the lights were tuned off and we were in the bed under the sheets.

We were hot, tired and covered in sweat and had the bed soaked through in a matter of minutes. Neither she nor I gave one fucking rat's ass about it; she was right where she belonged, in my arms and that was all I fucking cared about. I ran a hand through her sweat drenched hair and gave her a gentile kiss. "I love you, my sweet, beautiful Nanao-chan."

"And I love you, my strong, handsome Vincent. Happy Birthday lover." She passed out the minute her eyes closed, so she missed the smile I had on my face when she called me lover. I fell asleep with that word dancing in my head.


	9. The Duel

1

July 5th , 2009. Squad 6 Break Room, 11:00am

I'm waiting at the Squad 6 barracks, in one hour the duel will take place in front of a live audience in the practice field and am ready to lob a motherfucker's head off, but not Byakuya's; our bastard Grandfather. I didn't train all day yesterday, just in the morning to polish my skills. I spent the rest of the day doing various things like making sure I got a percentage of the bets for the duel (if I win I get 15% off all bets for me)

But most of the day was spent reading Byakuya's journals in the office Nanao has in her home, pouring over every detail. He wrote down everything and I mean everything, he wrote small so he could fit a years' worth of shit into a one hundred page notebook.

I didn't want to fight him anymore after reading them, not after I read the entry dated Febuary 15th in the 1966 notebook. . . I wanted to puke after I read it, Nanao really did puke after I let her read it. It was like something out of _Platoon_, I could hear the screaming villagers while I read it. The rest of the books, while graphic, didn't have **as** much lunacy and depravity.

I learned how he earned the Medal of Honor, it the entire thing was detailed in the first half of the 1969 notebook: he charged up three hundered yards of Hamburger Hill by his self to destroy a machine gun bunker pinning the 101st down

He damn sure earned it, and continued to serve with the 101st and even stayed in country when the unit left in 1971.

The 1972-1975 notebook was sparse, he wrote that he (nicknamed Kuch), King, War Machine, Talmeck and Kregore were recruited SOG and designated Sigma Zeta and under took covert missions for the CIA.

The note book ended on April 30 1975, the day that Saigon fell. Thus ended his time in Vietnam, the 75-80 book was bland: him and his friends joined the 75th Ranger Regiment and the training him and the team underwent to become an anti-terrorist unit and Rangers, and some little details he could give about missions. The final note book, 80-83, ended three days after the invasion of Granada, his final action as a solder. He was called back to the Soul Society to take his place at the head of the Kuchiki Family.

Back to Granddad, after I read the books I went and asked any captain that was around about the whole thing. According to the first entry in the 1965 book, the decision to banish him to the U.S. Army was agreed on by the Gotei 13 and the Central 46. I asked a total of six Captains, not a single one ever recalls voting on that at all, they were told Byakuya was away to deal with the death of his wife. Jushiro filled me in on a few things about the young Byakuya that surprised me. He was a cocky, hot headed, spontaneous little prick that had a habit of getting into fights if looked at the wrong way and was prone to spewing f-bombs when angry or just talking.

Age corrected the fighting problem as did the training potential Family Heads went through, but he was still the arrogant and spontaneous shithead that was a constant torn in Granddads side. His spontaneous nature is what made him marry his wife; he saw her on the street one day in the Rukongai and fell head over heels in love. They married, but by marring a commoner he broke a major law of the Kuchiki Family. She calmed him down and they were together for five years, then she passed away.

I guess he went off the deep end when that happened, or as Jushiro put it, "he adopted a regimen of heavy drinking, daily fist fights, violent obscenity filled tirades at Kuchiki elders and a general not giving a fuck about anything look at life." That last fuck was said by him, not me. After three weeks of this Byakuya disappeared for eighteen years

Of course I can't ask the Central 46 who presided during that time; their all dead thanks to Azien. Didn't a take me long to reach a conclusion: that old bastard lied to Byakuya and sent him off. I even worked out why he did it too; one, as punishment for breaking the laws of the Family by marrying a commoner and two, what better way to correct a hot headed young man that to send him off to the Corps?

Well the mother fucker got the behaved and in control grandson he wanted. It explained why Byakuya buries his emotions, so he won't be tormented by what he went through, the twisted things he saw and the indignation of being called a baby killer then have your exploits and achievements ignored by everyone because they believe he was just at a retreat or something.

He was somewhere else that day in the liqueur store . . . it wasn't June 31st 2009 to him, it was February 15th 1966. I looked at the clock on the wall. 11:50. I closed my eyes and recalled the long, slow bout of love making we took part in this morning. She was out in the crowd, Byakuya's journal form 1966 hidden from view until the duel was over.

"Well, win or lose, the truth will come out."

Squad 6 Training Ground

Looks like the whole damn Gotei 13 showed up for the spectacle; an overblown family meltdown with swords. Every seat was full and they were rowdy like this was a football game or some other fucking meathead sport. I spotted Jushiro, mom and Nanao in the front row, all three looking nervous. In the middle rows I saw Rukia, Renji and those folk that invaded a few years ago, the tall brown fellow and the mop of orange hair dead giveaways. Byakuya and Granddad were waiting for me at the center.

I got to with ten feet of Byakuya and stopped. He didn't look a bit phased that I had a Zanpakuto and was wearing the standard Soul Reaper garb, he was a stone cold as always. Granddad began to speak. "Gentlemen, the rules are simple; you fight until someone dies, cannot fight anymore or consents to defeat. Should Vincent Kuchiki win, he will be accepted into the family. Anything else?"

"Yeah," I said, "I have one more victory condition. If I win I get to change one of the Kuchiki Clans laws, without any interference." I thought of it last night after receiving a copy of the Kuchiki Family rules courtesy of my midget cousin Rukia. I didn't read the whole thing, it was way too big, and so I skipped to the laws regarding marriage and read everyone carefully, because I have a secret.

This secret is the reason I still have a job and promotion opportunities in the LAPD, you ready for it? I've read the rules, all of them. Back at the Academy all the other cadets thought I was going to be a by the book nerd cop because I took extras courses in regard to the finer points of the law, and after graduation I read every version of the Policemen's Manual that came out and every book on California Penal Codes and Laws. I didn't read them so I could be by the book, I did it so I couldn't be fired or worse when I committed, in the words of one irate Internal Affairs investigator, "a gross misarrange of authority."

You see, when you read up on the laws and procedure, you in fact are also learning the loop holes, exceptions and other little cracks that one can use to their advantage. When I force a suspect's car to crash in a chase for example, most will call it excessive until I point out that the situation allowed me to use discretionary force, nowhere in the fucking laws does it say what amount can or cannot be used. Same goes for the Kuchiki laws: I read the marriage laws then with great efficiency closed the loop holes that work against me and opened the ones that work for me wide enough to drive a dump truck through. Basically Byakuya could marry a homeless redneck bag lady and now one could do shit to stop it.

"Very well Vincent. Begin!" Granddad Shunpo'd to the stands and left me and Byakuya on the field. The crowd got loud when it was go time, but me and Byakuya could care less. His foot moved and he slightly leaned toward me. One moment we're standing apart, the next we were an inch from each other. The only sound made was out blades clashing, I blocked his move.

"Hmm, your blade is reversed Vincent." he said, unsurprised.

"I've been told its purpose it to protect first, kill only when nessicary. Hence the reverse blade." I pushed him off and he slid back a bit then tried again to rush me, only this time I used Shunpo and in an instant I was behind him and he couldn't tell until I kicked him in the ass. He turned to me with a look of mild surprise. Then he tied to used Shunpo, but I was quicker and was in front of him.

"What's the matter Byakuya? Is your Shunpo not up to snuff?" I said to him mockingly. He turned to me and again tried to rush me. I let him get within striking distance before moving, his downward stroke slicing my after image. The crowd got a kick out of that, and while he hesitated to clear the confusion I set the sharp side of my blade to his cheek, and easy move since my back was to his. He froze.

"I was told a tale you once told your Lieutenant that his fang would never reach you, and it took till the very end of the fight for it to finally reach you. I hate to say it boy. . . but. . ." In a quick motion I pulled the bladed back to me, leaving a shallow gash on his cheek. "I think I beat his record." From the glare he gave me over his shoulder, I knew from there on out it was fucking on.

The Crowd

"I've never seen a technique like his before." commented Jushiro, watching Byakuya and Vincent trade blows. "It's very unorthodox to say the least."

Nanao heard him and felt obligated to explain. "He's always been like that. He told me once that he failed every hand to hand combat course at the Police Academy because he wouldn't fight how the instructors told him."

"Really?"

"Yes, you wouldn't know that about him if you saw him when he still had to wear a uniform. He never lost a fight to anyone, weather it was in the gym or on the street. I asked him once what his secret was, if it wasn't the police training, what was it? He said "Nanao, I fight the same way I did back in Detroit, like a fucked up ghetto street rat. I play dirty, I play to win and I play to survive, that's it."

From beside Nanao, Vincent's mother smiled. 'He's just like his father, an underdog who somehow made it to the top.'

Squad 6 Training Ground

"Come on Byakuya I'm getting bored!" The last hour all we've done is trade blows with each other, and he got me back for his cheek, I got a small gash on my arm. "Bring it bitch!"

That got his attention, and hopefully he will do what I want him to do. I could, if I wanted to, go and whip out my Shikai, but I want him to do it first. The thought process is a sound one; if I do it first, I'm a chicken shit pussy ass bitch, if he does it first I have no choice but to reciprocate said action and thus my resolve and manhood stay intact. And I'm prepared for it, I was warned about his Zanpakuto's ability.

"My sword is not for killing trash like you."

"Trash! Ha! I'm Grade A shit mother fucker. Come on . . . you know you want to asshole! It's been an hour and I'm still standing and cocky enough to think I can beat the great Byakuya Kuchiki!" He wants to so bad, he may still be in control of his emotions but his eyes are screaming for blood, my blood. I didn't want to do this . . . when as that ever fucking stopped me?

"Hey, Byakuya, your sisters my sewer freak bitch!" Bingo! He raised his sword and held it up to his face. I readied my and we both spoke in unison so he missed what I was saying.

"Scatter, Senbonzaura!"

"Rip and Tear Asunder the Wicked. . . Maddorotasu!" Insanely the crowd went bonkers when my Shikai was unveiled and those wicked cherry blossoms I was warned about began to surround me. I grabbed Maddorotasu's chain at the middle and swung both blades in the air. I know I can't stop them all, but I can stop enough so I'm not turned into a Vincent burger. Hundreds of blossoms fell to the ground while a good many cut me the fuck up, each slice painful but manageable. The petals retreated back to Byakuya, his face was priceless, he was not expecting me to have mastered Shikai.

"Maddorotasu. . . Mad Lotus." he said in his cold deep voice. "An appropriate name. None the less, it will not help you. Scatter. . ."

Again with the petals uh? Well, I have my own trick asshole. I wrapped each end of the chain around my hand until there was only small amount of slack. "Have some of this Southwest Voodoo bitch!" I jerked the chair hard, and every link scattered away from me and began a course for Byakuya and his petals made a course for me. Party time; he dodged mine but they followed him and I dodged his and they followed me. . .

The Crowd

Ichigo was ready to leap out of his seat. "Look at that! That Vincent guy is giving Byakuya a run for his money!"

"Not quite Ichigo, "commented Uyru. "They're neck and neck, yes, but Vincent is taking more damage than Byakuya."

But Rukia was doubtful, and for the first time, she believed that Byakuya could win. He didn't train or do any kind of preparation for this fight and it is showing. Moves that Byakuya should have expected where caching him by surprise. 'He can't win this, brother may have skill . . . but Vincent has the same kind of drive as Ichigo to win no matter the odds."

Squad 6 Training Field

We all fucked up now, me more than him. His haori is stained in blood and dirt, a steady stream of blood is running down his arm and a gash is oozing over his left eye. I on the other hand no longer have clothing on my torso, it was shredded off me and now my chest is wet with blood from the many wounds his petals left. My legs are torn up as are my arms. Face is still pretty though, and I still got the will and the balls to fight, and it's getting to Byakuya.

"What, mad that after almost two hours I'm still alive and kicking? Drop your sword Byakuya, end it right now because face it . . . no matter how hard you fucking try to crush me, you can't beat me."

He didn't answer me, just looked me down, his breathing just as ragged as mine. "No. . . Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The sky got dark and suddenly a thousand swords formed in the sky. Fear crept in, I wasn't expecting this. That fear wanted me to run, to give up and beg for his forgiveness and to let me live. . .

'Get a hold of yourself! Your Vincent Andrew Kuchiki. . . you don't run from jack shit! You a filthy, low down street rat Juggalo mother fucker who eats Monopoly and shit's out Connect Four. You stood up to rioters, your fellow CRASH officer, DA's and Internal Affairs. . . you CAN stand up to this bitch!'

I looked dead at Byakuya and gave him a big fucking psycopatchic smile. "BRING IT ON!" His first blade tore at my torso. I blocked at least three but four would cut me. I fought like a mother fucker but twenty minutes later I was feeling the effects of blood loss and collapsed right as another blade slashed my back. I was a mess; my body was torn to pieces, my hair was soaked with sweat and blood and Maddorotasu sealed himself. I held on to the hilt to keep me of the ground. Even in death I want to be somewhat upright. Byakuya directed one last blade at me. "Any last words Vincent?"

"Yeah . . . your mother." I gave what I assumed was my last cocky grin. It's a shame that I never got to enjoy Nanao longer. The blade began its death trip, and from the stands I heard my name.

"VINCENT!"

"Givin' up already asshole?" Byakuya's blade dissipated, as did the others when Maddorotasu and his big red chair appeared between us.

"Who you calling an asshole, asshole!" I spat at him. He smiled and jumped up from his chair and strolled over to me. Byakuya was so confused he didn't do anything.

"I'm talking to you. You forget, there's still Bankai. All you have to do is make me submit. . . If you can."

I don't have that kind of time! It takes years to reach Bankai and he expects me to do it right fucking now . . . well. . . submit. With every bit of strength I had I stood back up and walked over to him, the crowd getting louder with every step I took. 'Closes enough.' I drew my guns, which I had hidden just in case, and put the barrels flush with his eyes.

"Do I really have to verbalize what I want . . . you multicolored fuck." He looked at me, then without protest he knelled down, I put my gun away.

"As you wish . . . asshole."

"WHAT!"

Byakuya's POV

I didn't even know I screamed, the image of Vincent's Zanpakuto submitting with only a threat filled me with anger and fear. I started to charge him when a great spiritual pressure engulfed me. It was terrifying, I've never felt something like this. Rage, it what I can only imagine rage would feel like if it was solidified. Then came the words that I hoped I never would hear.

"BANKAI. . . KETSUKI AKKIROTASU!"

A great billowing cloud of dust and energy enveloped him then was exploded outward. I covered my eyes to avoid getting dust in them. When I opened them and the dust settled, he was standing tall, his right arm covered in what looked like armor and standing upright, taller than him, was a massive twin sided battle axe bathed in the color red . . . blood red.

"What . . . what are you?" I stammered

"Me. . . I'm a juggalo, bitch." He gripped the axe with his other hand and swung it in front of him, sending a blood red burst of energy at me that I didn't dodge. It hit me right in the stomach and sent me flying back about thirteen feet, I landed in a heap.

"I call that the Wicked Piggy Buster! Get up! Get up you self-righteous son of a bitch . . . or throw down your sword, like I asked before."

I felt white hot rage boil inside me, I was not going to surrender to a puck mother fucker like him! I stood up and decided right then that this fight was over. "Shkei . . . Hakutei-ken!" The familiar glow and warmth of my energy enveloped around me into a pair of brilliant wings, and in my hand formed the sword that would end him for good. A crazy smile overtook his face and he lifted his weapon into the air and let it fall behind him. When it disappeared behind his back a great red energy was forming. It was time.

"TAKE THIS!" A huge stream of white energy roared forward at him, loud enough to cover what would be his final words

"GET YA WICKED ON!" I felt the earth shake, his axe struck the ground and sent a blood red wave of death at me. I watched as he was enveloped by my attack, and missed the change to dodge his. Searing pain raced throughout my body and I was again thrown to the ground. I was in pain, his attack had only struck my right side, blood flowing freely. His attack would have been fatal if he had hit me full on, it seems that the red energy sheers flesh of one's body. Lucky for me it missed and was weak, all it did was shred my flesh a little. I got to my knees and looked to where he was standing . . . he was gone. I closed my eyes to savor the moment

"Even in death, he was a fool. What a shame he missed. . ."

"I missed on purpose. . . I promised my mother I wouldn't kill you." My eyes flung open to see Vincent standing tall, his entire front was drenched in sweat diluted blood, even his face. The tip of his sword at my neck. I snapped.

"How. . ."

Vincent's POV

"Simple, I let your attack get close enough so when I used Shunpo it looked like it disintegrated me. As for mine . . . I aimed wide and I only put about a quarter of my energy into it. Enough to weaken you, but not kill. You can't win, please . . . just surrender ."

Something was not well . . . his eyes were wild looking, like someone who saw what the true for of it was. Of course I missed his fucked up hand grab a rock, I wasn't looking. He gave me my answer alright, in the form of a big fucking rock to my nose.

"Son of a-!" It broke my nose and made me back up away from him. Didn't bother trying to stop the blood, I'm a fucking blood faucet anyway. Shaking off the water eyes I looked back at Byakuya, Whatever composer he had was gone: the neutral face was replaced by a bloody, angry snarl. He ripped what was left of his shirt off his body, reached behind his back and drew a Marine K Bar combat knife and took a textbook close combat stance, much to the audiences awe. He was no longer Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki Clan. . . he was Gunnery Sergeant Byakuya Kuchiki, United States Marine.

"Come and get it!" he snarled at me. I dropped my Zanpakuto and looked at him.

"As you wish." I got closer and we begin to circle, both looking at each other. He made a couple swipes at me with the knife, I threw a fist or two. Then he came at me with force, I side stepped him but he got a cut in, nicking my arm. I retaliated by giving him a hard right hook to the face , which he took it, but it didn't faze him. He came at me again and I met him with my own lunge.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!" He stuck the knife in my calf somehow (one of the downfalls of being tall, easy access to the legs) I retaliated with a head butt that separated us, but he was back on me in a flash, on hand on my neck and the other was stopped by mine. Slowly the air was being choked out of me, fucker has a tight grip. I fell to one knee, my inability to breathe slowly draining me of energy.

'The knife!' Looking him dead in the eye I grinned a manic smile at him as my only free hand gripped the knife handle and started to pull it out. Byakuya saw it and couldn't believe what I was doing. It hurt like hell, but god damn it I was not going to let Nanao see me get strangled. The moment the knife was out of my leg I jammed the thing into Byakuya's shoulder. He screamed and his grip on my neck loosened.

I was on him: I retracted the knife and tossed it and head butted him three times in a row, landed five punched to his gut then went for the finish. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up then landed a left hook to his jaw. He spun like a top and hit the ground with a thud. The crowd roared. Somehow he was still awake, looking dead at me.

"God damn it Byakuya! You're going to keep pushing until I kill you! You're done, the fight is mine." I turned my back to him and walked off, looking back only once to see him get on his knees. The crowd was wild now, I looked to my left and Nanao was hauling ass toward me . . . when a faint glimmer rose on her face and leveled off. Without thinking I reached to one of my guns spun around and drew down with speed. Byakuya had his M1911's with him. I was a second faster with the trigger pull; the bullet hit his hand a millisecond before he fired his gun, fucking his aim up. His bullet wized by my head and nicked my ear. The running crowd hit the dirt and he drew his other one, again I shot it out of his hand.

I Shunpo'd over to him and had my gun against his forehead, stopping him from racing to his guns. "Face it Byakuya. . . you have lost. Please . . . let it go. Even a Ranger knows when he's beaten." His pupils retracted, then his whole body slumped down. He finally admitted defeat.

"Congratulations." Granddad and the Head Captain came walking down to greet me. Perfect. . .

"Vincent, you have shown great honor and have shown what it means to be a Kuchiki, unlike a certain. . . . what are you doing!" I pointed both my at the mother fucker. Everyone was stunned to say the least, good. Time to unload the range

"What the fuck do YOU know about honor, you fucking pig! Why don't you tell everyone where Byakuya went after his wife died."

He didn't miss a beat. "A retreat, to clear his mind." Byakuya's head shot up the moment he said that, betrayal in his eyes.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Nanao, if you will." U put a gun away and she handed me the journal, Byakuya almost fainted.

"Where did you. . ."

"I broke into your room, the secret one behind the wall. Everyone listen up! You're about to learn the truth behind Byakuya's retreat. . . and learn for yourself the kind of dishonorable bastard Ginrei Kuchiki is-."

"How dear you-."

BANG

I fired my gun and missed his head by a half inch. "Anybody else what to interrupt . . . good. The entry is dated May 1st 1965:"

" _This is my first entry of many. I've been banished form the Soul Society because of my behavior. Grandfather said both the Gotei 13 and the Central 46 voted to do it. He enlisted me in the United States Army, believing that it will straighten my out. How did the old bastard expect me to act after Hisana's death? Dance, act like the fucking unfeeling tree he does? Whatever, now I sit in a Huey helicopter flying above Vietnam, on my way to the base camp of my unit, the 101st Airborne, loaded with equipment and a rifle. Must stop, where landing."_

The reaction I was hoping for happened: everyone looked at Granddad. The Head Captain was livid. "You . . . you lied to us! And broke at least a dozen laws!"

"I had no choice! He was out of control and he needed to be disciplined! Both for marring that. . . commoner and for his behavior!"

Byakuya was lost. "Grandfather . . . what. . ."

"Byakuya . . ." I started, "You were lied to. Nobody voted to send you off. You fuckhead Granddad did it all himself . . . all because you acted like a real human being. That's why no one congratulated you when you returned, they had a bullshit story of your being at a retreat shoveled in their faces."

"So what, it worked. He learned DISCIPLINE!"

I've had it with him. "AT WHAT COST! You don't care because you got the robot you always fucking wanted! Do you have any fucking idea what you put him through? Here's one for you, you fucking pig! Let's hear how you little fucking plan backfired and created a scared, cold human being. This one's dated February 15th 1966:

"_Oh God what have I done! Oh Jesus. . . I'm a fucking monster! I've tried blowing my brains out but can't work up the courage! We . . . the platoon that is . . . went out on a patrol near two villages. We were ordered to search them. Lieutenant Marriot(King) split the platoon up. Sergeant First Class Kelty(War Machine), my squad leader and the platoon sergeant, and Staff Sergeant Brown(Talmeck) had their squads go to search the larger village and Staff Sergeant Chambliss was assigned the smaller one. I was put with Chambliss's squad because he was a man short. I didn't what to go with him, he's a bigot, an Alabama born redneck who loves to degrade the non-whites and is always trying to usurp Lt. Marriott's and SFC Kelty's authority." _

"_We got to the village and right away it was clear that nothing was here, no VC, no NVA or even weapons. But Chambliss ordered us to assault the enemy . . . the villagers. He kicked of the massacre by putting a bullet into the head of a little girl. Several others went in head first and began killing everybody. The rest, including me, just stood there until we were threatened with court martial by Chambliss, his rancid fucking breath in our noses."_

"_They followed his orders, except Pfc. Dawes, he dropped his rifle and ran for Lieutenant Marriott. I thought if I just fired my weapon in the air he would think I was doing what he told us. All around me his squad killed women, children or the old. I tipped on something; it was a woman and her baby, both screaming. Chambliss saw me and ran over, yelling at me to kill them. I don't know why . . . oh God. . . I raised my M16 and put a round in the woman's head and chest. The baby was still screaming, it was ear splitting. I was going to leave it, I was already sick for killing the mother, but Chambliss was still shouting at me "DO IT LANCE CORPORAL! SHOOT IT NOW!" It was like I was in a trance, his horrid drawl and the screaming baby: soon the baby's head was in my sight picture. . . Jesus Christ. . . it's. . . IT'S FUCKING HEAD EXPLODED LIKE A MELON!"_

"_Just vomited remembering it. Not much later the Lieutenant. . . at least we thought it was him at the time. . .showed up. But he was different, his hair was white as a sheet and his eyes were red and full or rage. He set upon Chambliss, tore him to ribbons and drank his blood. Next came the willing participants . . . twelve in all. . . all shredded to human ticker tape. We were horrified until the thing's hair turned back black, its eyes reverted to green. The thing that mangled them was the Lieutenant. He confessed about his transformation to us and said that the rest, excluding me for some reason, were to be punished, but not like the willing mother fuckers."_

"_God forgive me. . . I can still hear the screams."_

I closed the journal lowed my gun. Somewhere in the back I heard several people puking, somewhere crying and the rest had looks of disgust aimed at Granddad.

"That sound like a worthwhile trade? You lie to his face, lie to the others who would have given him praise for the decent shit he did do! He earned the fucking Medal of Honor and you guaranteed that no one would know and robbed him of the admiration he deserved! You get an emotionless husk as a Family Head at the expense of his soul. He has more honor that you ever could hope to have, you fucking pig!" I spit on him, then something flashed pastme and hit Granddad in the face. It was Byakuya . . . a pre Vietnam Byakuya.

"You mother fucker! You useless sack of shit! I knew it. . . I knew it deep down that no one knew where you sent me! You . . . you robbed me of my sanity, you robbed me of me! Just because I married someone I actually loved and not a hand-picked priss! YOU-!"

"Whoa there!" I grabbed him just as he was about to fall and set him down slowly. I turned my attention to Granddad. "Cat's out of the bag asshole! No need for me to continue the brow beating, I think certain ruling powers will finish it off. I won the duel, so it's official: I'm now a Kuchiki and I get to change a law."

He was back on his feet. "What makes you think I will honor that deal after this. . ."

"You don't have a choice. I read the rules you see, and if I recall all conditions of a duel can be denied of no one but the fighters and the duel master heard it, but must be accepted if heard by one or more other parties, and all they have to do is hear it, doesn't matter where they are. You had no intention of agreeing to the conditions, it's you so readily accepted the duel and why only you were with us. But I figured out your rouse and put three people in the front row who I knew would hear everything and confirm them: my mother, Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Ise. You three heard the conditions right?" They nodded yes.

"Am I correct in assuming that the terms are then iron clad Head Captain?"

"Quite right Vincent." he said. Granddad's face fell about a mile. I reached for the Kuchiki Clan rule book mother was holding and flipped it to marriage laws. "Then you should know that effective immediately any member of the family can marry whoever they want to, without consulting anybody, and arranged marriages are now outlawed. Look it over if you will Head Captain to make sure all is in order."

He took the book and looked over it for a good five minutes before speaking. "Indeed, all is in order. Alright everyone, back to what you were doing . . . except you Ginrei, you have some major explaining to do."

Everyone was gone in a flash, leaving me and Byakuya alone. I reached out a hand.

"Hey, hop of the dirt little cousin." Still kind of dazed he gripped my hand and I helped him up. We looked like shit, cut up, bloody and covered in dirt. He looked defeated, the kind of defeated that usually is followed by suicide.

"Vincent . . . what you said. . . did you mean what you said?" His voice was no longer stern and solid, it was kind of broken. Who could blame him? He just learned what he went through was all for nothing and was ignored thanks to our Grandfather.

"Every last fucking work Byakuya."

"Even after . . . the things I called you . . . how I treated you."

"So what? Your family . . . we may only be cousins but we're brothers till the end mother fucker. What you need now is someone older you can look up to and learn from, someone who'll look out for you and always have your back. I think maybe . . . it things had been different I could have helped you avoid all this. Better late than ever I guess."

I was getting through to him, slowly his cold exterior was melting. "I. . . I still hear the screaming . . . at night I wake up when the babies. . ."

"Lesson One little cousin . . . let it all out. All the pain, the sadness let it out. . ." He was quiet for a bit, then he collapsed into me and started to cry. . . I mean a soul cleansing, pressure releasing kind of cry that only men can achieve because we hold shit back. I gave him a bro-hug and let him purge his soul. He was no longer a stoic family head or a captain in the Gotei 13: he was a scarred and lonely man who needed someone to understand him for once and let him be himself, to express himself. His sobbing was loud and I got that feeling . . . that big brother kind of feeling I never got to have. He sobbed himself to exhaustion, so I carried him to Squad 4 so we could get patched up.

He was asleep when we got there. I let him rest. 


	10. Who's the Best Cop Now

1

August 7th , 2009. Byakuya's Room, 4:21pm

"Can I get one of those from you Vincent?"

"I thought you didn't smoke?"

"I lied, I do smoke. I've forced the urge to smoke down since I became the Family Head. Now I could care less if anyone sees me."

"You lying ass dog. . ." I passed him a cigarette and lit it for him. He dragged deep, inhaled and let the smoke billow out his mouth and nose. He leaned his head back and had a look of pure content, like he was getting a first rate blow job.

"Smooth as silk." I had to laugh at him; I have never seen a man so happy to have a cigarette. Such is the new Byakuya Kuchiki: who knew a good cry and having your ass handed to you would do the trick. Right away his real personality came roaring back to life in a big way, once released from Squad 4 the same night as the duel we went back to his place and got incredibly shit faced with the bottle of Smirnoff I brought with me.

It was great, and once the hangover subsided the next morning we got to work. First, I moved back into the Kuchiki Manor, into my own personal room almost as big as Byakuya's. Next came the whole Granddad situation. It goes without saying that he was in some very deep shit not only the Gotei 13 and the Central 46, but with the other Kuchiki Elders too; bastard lied to them as well.

Lucky for him he was spared any kind of severe punishment and got to keep his job in the Royal Secret Service; however his reputation is now lower than snake piss and Byakuya, with the approval of the other Elders, had him removed from the Kuchiki Family Council and named me as his replacement. I tried to refuse the job, but in the end I figured I could multitask being a cop and a Soul Reaper. I got my gigai back as well, all the restrictions removed.

Then me and him dove head first into the Miles Fremont problem, the reason I came here in the first place. We started the day after Nanao's birthday in hopes of nabbing his ass before the ten day deadline ended. No such luck, on July 11th a fresh victim was found in the Squad 3 area, with six more to follow so far, he's slowed down the body count at least. We've scrabbled like roaches with the light on, collecting evidence and pictures at each crime scene and every time we get closes he fucks us over.

His room became an office: crime scene pictures from Kiyone's assault and new ones we took of all the old crime scenes were taped to the walls, witness statements and interrogation transcripts covering any available hard surface with the sporadic empty foam cup of coffee or tea. For a soul reaper, Byakuya is a damn good investigator, and that's without any kind of training.

A months' worth of work and several things became apparent: his first victims that were dumped in the Rukon were not soul reapers assigned to the Rukon, they were from inside the Seireitei. None of the dead were officers, the ones that were more savaged must have fought back, no one saw them get abducted or dumped and several were found after someone sent a hell butterfly to an officer.

I've slept on the floor in his room many nights and we've spent days puzzling over the three main questions: how did he enter the Seireitei then exit with a body, how did he get into the Kuchiki Manor and how did he know I was coming? Those are the only damn questions left and we can't figure them the fuck out.

So here we sit, on his couch, smoking and shooting the shit with each other. Learned that we have some things in common, like smoking, swearing and a taste for clear liqueur. Out musical tastes are about the same too: we both like the metal, blues, classic rock and if you can believe this, he's an ICP fan too. He happened to catch a listen one day in '97 while on a mission and he ate it up. I even learned he could drive and what his first car was: a '71 Shelby Mustang, yellow. Then the subject got heavy.

"Vincent, did Miles really get away that day?" Shit, I knew this would come up. I looked out the window, it was raining like a bitch again, just like that day, and the day I caught him five years ago.

"No. . . no he didn't. I had him, all I had to do was squeeze the trigger and his head would have been all over the ground. But I couldn't do it, something inside refused to let me put down the man who was my mentor when I got to homicide. It was a repeat performance."

"Repeat? What do you mean?"

I looked at Byakuya and spun the tale the first time I had Miles down the barrel of my gun. . .

November 9th, 2005

"MILES!" One thunderous kick and his fucking door was ripped open in a hail of splinters and a couple screws. He was outside his window and clamoring down his fire escape, the rain pouring down. I made after him. That sick mother fucker. . .him, he was the fucking Eastside Ripper. I was right, it was a fucking cop, but I never would have thought it was him.

It all makes sense now. . . the tips made on police call boxes, the abductions in low response areas, dumping them on shift changes, left in areas not even cops would thing to look and why no DNA or fibers were found. . . he's cleaned them up, and if left something he'd clean it up when we found the body.

I was out the window and spotted him halfway down the building, I hauled ass to catch up with him, my Smith & Wesson drawn. 'I was sitting next to the killer all this time. . . trying to find him and he was next to me!' Thank God he had the flu when the last victim was found. . . DNA under her nails that I babysat until I got a result. I got the result an hour ago, called in back up and got to his place.

He hit the ally and took off to the left, I landed on the ground seconds later and made chase. When I turned the corner he did two bullets impacted the wall next to my head, the rapport sending the oglers running. I returned the favor and shot back twice then took off for him again. In the distance I heard the sirens. . . back up. I ran so fucking hard to keep up with him, my whole self soaked through with rain.

After a mile of chasing him through back allies I was closing the distance. He entered in the back of a store, is first and last mistake. The racks of cloths in the store and the people in the walkways slowed him down enough for me to be almost in reaching distance. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He stopped in front of the window display to see how close I was. I charged into him and we blasted out the window and rolled into the street, a taxi barely able to stop before hitting us.

I was on top of him, the barrel of my gun was jammed into his eye. "Say good bye you sick mother fucker!"

"Really Vincent? Shoot me. . . your mentor? Do it. . . let's see if you can follow through with your threat. Come on! DO IT!"

My hand was shaking so hard the rain water drenching my gun was flying off in every direction. I wanted so bad to move my thumb to the safety, click it off and hollow out his head . . . but I couldn't. 'What's wrong with me! Just . . . click. . . the damn safety!' I picked him up and slammed his face on the hood of the taxi. "You're under arrest Miles."

"Hem, if you say so." I turned him around and he had a sick, self-satisfied grin on his face. "Hey Vincent . . . who the best cop?" I didn't answer him.

Present Day

"He asked me the same thing a few days ago, before he took off, asked me who the best cop was. Even now I still can't answer the damn question." I laid back after spinning my tale. Byakuya took a drag off his cigarette.

"Can't answer, or won't answer." he asked. Never thought of it that way . . . anyhow who give a fuck.

"I can't say Byakuya, but I do know this. . ." I pulled out my one of my guns and ejected the clip. "He's dead next time I see him. The creeper at Squad twelve made me a box of special bullets besides fixing my giga. These were made to do one thing and one thing only: kill arrancars." I put the mag back into my gun and slid it back into the holster.

"So. . . what was the last movie you ever saw?"

Byakuya looked confused. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Humor me will you? Small talk might get my brain going so roll with me okay? Answer the question."

"Ok. . . I saw two at once, in 95 last time I visited War Machine. They were _Tombstone _and _Exorcist III: Legion_

"What a wacked out double feature that must ha-." Suddenly a scene from Exorcist 3 popped into my mind. I was George C. Scott's character, and Brad Dourif was who he was . . . but he morphed into Miles when angered, and this time I saw it as well, not just the invisible viewers watching us. Then the face changed again to a Kuchiki Family guard . . . the one who fetched me from Squad 9.

"Vincent, are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality and a horrible realization came over me. "The day you went to get me . . . you informed the family guards that a guest was coming didn't you?"

"Yes but-."

"And the meeting that we attended in front of the Elders . . . a Family Guard came for me."

"No, Grandfather sent a hell butterfly."

"Well I didn't get it, a guard came and got me . . . oh no. . . oh fuck me, son of a bitch!" I leaped up and broke for the far side of the Manor, an area unused by anyone since the Manor was enlarged years ago. Byakuya was right behind me and in five minutes we were there. It was unlit and covered in dust and in a state of major disrepair. The doors that lined the hallway were hanging off on their hinges, all except for the one at far end of the hall, and it was in pristine shape.

"Vincent, what the hell is wrong-." He stopped talking and looked to the door, his pupils got wide. Something caught his attention, whatever it was, it wasn't sight. Must be smell, but I can't smell shit at the moment because of the rock that broke my nose. In the dim light I caught a glimpse of his face . . . it was the same one he had at the liqueur store.

"Byakuya, what is it?"

"That smell . . . June 19th 1970. . . Cambodia. Prison camp in the jungle, it was used as a torture site by the NVA . . . that smell . . . is dried blood and rotting organs!" He flung the door open and raced down the stairs, I was right behind him with my weapon drawn. Somehow in the dark he found a chain to a light bulb and had it turned on by the time I down there. What the light reveled was fucking sick: a steel table caked with blood and an instrument table just as bloody. I looked down and at my foot was a bucket filled to the brim with the victims missing . . . organs. Byakuya was confused and pissed.

"What the fuck is this! He's . . . he's been brunching his victims in MY HOME! How in the hell did he do it!"

"It's just like in Exorcist 3 little cousin." I answered in a dead pan voice. "He's been possessing people this whole time, it explains everything. He knew the Gotei 13's patrol patterns and procedures because he could easily pick them up in a hijacked body. He knew I was coming because he was possessing one of the guards you informed of my arrival. He wasn't trying to get in with the body left at the gate. . . he put it there when he finished with her down here. . . because if he left it inside the gate the whole Manor would have been searched."

"And Kiyone? How-."

"Opportunity. He could have been walking past the meeting room, heard the message, intercepted the hell butterfly and informed me. He said that he snatched Kiyone after I left Squad 4 that day. She was going to be his first officer victim but he couldn't resist tossing a victim at my feet when that message was heard, dead or not."

We both stood there in silence, seething. That fucker was maiming his victim's right under our collective noses. Asshole probably jerked off to our confused faces the whole time. "But, Vincent . . . how in the hell did he get his victims in and out? No one in the Manor has reported anyone carrying bodied in or out? And how come no one's picked up on odd spiritual pressure?"

"Byakuya he can morph! All he had to do is disguise the body in something like a sack and say he was making a delivery. What if it's not just guards he's possessed, but others, like deliverymen. . . I bet you anything that's how he got the first victims out into the Rukon, take over a body, hide the corpse then walk out, dump it than walk back in. And as for the spiritual pressure, the possession must be total, mind, body, spiritual pressure Jesus Christ . . . warn everyone! Like Nanao did when he broke out of here, now! I'll warn Nanao."

"Got it!"

Nanao's Home

"Nanao . . . Miles can-."

"I know Vincent." she said, rather coldly.

"Oh . . . you heard?" I asked her quietly. Something's not right, her back is to me. . .

"No Vincent. . . I knew three minutes before."

"But how cou. . . no. . . MILES!" What was Nanao whipped around at launched Hado # 33 at me, her violet eyes now the damn cold blue. I put up a barrier but I was still blasted out the door and into the street, into the rain. I got up just as she(he) was walking out.

"Oh Vincent. . . let's see you kill me now that I have your little bitch under my control." I wanted to vomit, her sweet voice was echoing his rage and glee in tormenting me. I did the only thing I could, I ran another powerful Kido blast ripped a hole where I was standing. I ran as hard as I could, my feet slipping in the mud as kido blasts knocked ruptured around me.

"Where's you swagger now Vincent? Huh? Come on, I'm just one man . . . just kill me! Turn around and put a bullet in my fucking brain! HAHAHA!"

'Not a chance in hell you bastard . . . as soon as I do you leave and Nanao's brains spray out the back of her head. . ." I'm fucked, each insult and kido blast is draining me of any will I have to turn and fight. For the first time . . . I'm running scared. I ran for what felt like blocks before I noticed that he'd chased me into the Squad 7 area. I found a hole in the wall, dove into it and hope to god she didn't see me.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!' Panic was settling in right on top of fear. He's won . . . he found my one weakness, the one person I would never harm. . . my Nanao. A hell butterfly fluttered in front of me, I let it land on my finger.

"_Vincent, everyone has been warned and on the lookout. We'll get'em. What's all the racket near Squad 7?"_

It was from Byakuya. I whispered a reply as fast as I could, footsteps are getting close. "He's got Nanao, god damn it he's got Nanao and his using her to attack me and I can't attack. HELP!" The butterfly flew off just as I as well as the wall was blown forward. I didn't waste time dusting myself off, I raced off into the sheets of rain before the dust cleared.

Kuchiki Manor

The hell butterfly I sent Vincent returned quicker than I expected. I let it land and heard the message he left:

"_He's got Nanao, god damn it he's got Nanao and his using her to attack me and I can't attack. HELP!" _

"Fuck!" Miles Fremont is every bit as vile as Vincent said he was. . . only a coward would possess his enemy's lover, knowing full well that Vincent wouldn't. . . shit, couldn't fight back. Bu how does he expect me to help? If I attack her who knows what will happen. 'Think damn it! You're the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and a Captain. . ."

'_The creeper at Squad twelve made me a box of special bullets besides fixing my giga. These were made to do one thing and one thing only: kill arrancars.'_ Vincent's voice rang clear in my head. I found the box he was talking about, sitting on the floor. I picked it up off the floor, pushed in my wife's picture and ran to the open door the action produces.

Vincent's POV

"Damn it !" I collapsed in mid run somewhere near Squad 9. That wall explosion broke my leg, but in my fucking hurry to run I missed it until a white hot pain shot up my body. I kept going, trying like hell to get away and not have to face her. But I can't go anymore, my leg is too fucked up to move anymore. I slid my gun out and prepared for the worse. I turned my self over and got on my knees to face the music. She wasn't that far behind me, closing the distance with ease, looking like a savior in the pouring rain.

"What's the matter Vincent? Can't run anymore? You even drew your prized Colt. . . going to finally finish me huh? I'll believe it when it happens, because we all know the truth: you can't beat me Vincent. All those victims, the old and the new. . . are all your fault. You always knew a cop was the Eastside Ripper, yet you ignored the signs that pointed to me in a blind admiration. Now look at you, the same pathetic little piss ant who has the biggest open to finally end me for good and you won't all because you can't bear to kill your mentor! And even if you do, killing me will kill your bitch!"

Hearing her say those things, knowing it really wasn't her, made one thing clear for the first time: he was right. The whole Eastside Ripper case could have been solved if I hadn't ignored the little things: like when Miles would stare at a corpse too long. . . or that the night of a murder I couldn't get a hold of him at all. Everything, ignored, all because he treated me like an equal. . . like the father I never had. However, he was wrong about one thing. . . I WILL kill him! I reached out and took Nanao's cheeks in my hands.

"Fight him baby . . .please fight that mother fucker like you've never before! Do for me. . . my little Nanao-chan." Suddenly her eyes clamped shut and she began to shake

"Vincent. . . kiss me. . . please. . . make me remember!" I collided with her lips and held her the most passionate kiss I could muster. It was working . . . her hands traveled down my back and over to my stomach. She clamped down on my lip, hard . . . I told her never to do that, it hurts too much to be fun. My eyes flung open but it was too late: five ear splitting roars split my head in two and five white hot fingers plunged into my gut and exited out the back, sending my body into a tailspin of pain and shock

'That bastard . . . my other. . .' She let my head go, those cold blue eyes burning holes into me. Looking down at the smoking steel a Smith & Wesson 4506-1in his hands . . . five point blank bullet holes leaking a steady stream of blood that mixed with the puddled water on the ground. I suddenly felt paper lite, like a good wind would knock me over. I fell forward onto her shoulder in slow motion looking into what I wish was her violet eyes . . . and they were, just for a second. A single tear slid down her cheek and right then I read what her wish was before his eye color took over, just as my forehead hit her shoulder. 'She's still there . . . he didn't feel it because of the rain. Forgive me.'

"You lose Vincent. . . I have your woman, and your life. Any last words before I finish you off?"

As much as it hurt to even breathe, I picked my head up and looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah . . . yo mama live in a two story Dorito bag!" I jammed my gun into her stomach and squeezed the trigger, the rapport muffed. Her eyes went to their natural color.

"You . . . bastard!" I put the barrel to her chest . . . hopefully I'll miss her lung and heart. . .

"Get out!" I squeezed the trigger again, I saw the blood spray out her back. . . and watched Miles fly out as well, two bullet holes matching the ones in Nanao. He hit the ground and was still. Nanao dropped my back up weapon and coughed up gout of blood before falling into me. She tried to talk, her voice horse and straining.

"Vincent. . . I'm. . . sorry. . ."

"It's not your fault my Nanao-chan. . . I'm sor-."

"Don't. . . I asked you . . . to do this. . . It hurts. Are . . . we. . . going to die?" Another gout of blood bubbled up from her mouth and her eyes got a glassy look to them, and things started to get hazy for me.

"Maybe . . . but you know. . . let's just die together. . .Happy Birthday, my beautiful, sweet Nanao-chan." I closed my eyes and pulled her close to me, enjoying what may be the last time we get to embrace.

"VINCENT!" That startled my eyes open. Miles was standing over us, he wasn't dead after all. But whatever he was going to do was stopped by the sudden appearance of blood spewing geysers all over his body, his screams of pain masked my rapid fire reports. As suddenly as it started it ended in duel clicks. Miles fell to his knees, only a minute trace left of life left in him. The barrel of my gun was in his eye again. . . but this time he had a face of utter disbelief that he had lost. I gave him the last words he would ever hear on Earth.

"Who's the best cop now?" I relished squeezing the trigger. His face contracted violently as the back of his head exploded outward behind him. You could see daylight through his head. . . he leaned back and landed with a dead thud. . . dead again, this time for good. I looked back and there was Byakuya, standing tall, his two M1911's still smoking and empty. He looked like a true bad ass. I finally let blackness overcome me and I fell on my back, still holding my Nanao.

August 14th 2009. Squad 4

"You're a lucky man Lieutenant" Some things you should never wake up to, like a smiling Captain with a sweet voice that in one stroke could kill you. My body ached and my faced itched like a mother fucker and I was wearing a hospital style kimono.

"Where am I?"

"Squad 4. Captain Kuchiki brought you and Lieutenant Ise here after you killed Miles Fremont."

Things became clear when she said that. I sat up and tried to work the kinks out. "How long was I out?"

"Seven days. You died for a little while, about five minutes but you came back." She made that sound way to cheerful. I spun around and set my feet on the floor. "Please stay in your bed Lieutenant."

"No, what room is Nanao in?"

"I said. . . stay in your bed Lieutenant." As scary as that sounded I was not having any of Captain Unohana's bull shit. I stood up and stared her down.

"Let me make something fucking clear: I don't care what you said. You can cut my head off, have big muscle bound dicks hold me down and stuff thirty rhino tranquilizer suppositories up my ass, I will walk my headless, weighed down drooling self to her room. Now where is her fucking room!" I could die again, but I didn't

"Right next door." I started to make tracks. . . slowly, my gut was still sore from the five .38 Super bullets they pulled out of me. I opened the door and instantly several nurses scattered. 'Nosy fucking people in this place!' I assume that by this time tomorrow I'll be a folk hero, the guy who told Captain Unohana to fuck off. I opened the door to Nanao's room, she was still out cold. I walked over and sat in a chair that was next to her bed and held her hand.

Her eyes fluttered a little before opening. "Vincent?"

"Hey." Her glasses were on the night stand, I picked them up and put them on her. She smiled, I kissed her. "How you feel babe?"

"To quote you, like shit. Vincent. . . I'm so sorry, for what I did to you."

I brought her hand up and gave it a kiss. "Hey, I told you once it wasn't your fault. . . just like you told you asked for me to hurt you. Now we have matching bullet scars." That got a giggle out of her. God it's good to see those beautiful eyes of hers. Out of this whole god damn mess, I got the woman I love at my side and a kick ass little cousin to fuck shit up with, when we don't have to be all proper that is. Lieutenant Kotetsu came in with a clip board.

"Oh! Hello Lieutenant. Kuchiki. Good news Nanao, the bullets didn't cause severe damage and you can leave soon, however we couldn't save the baby."

My stomach dropped and I fell out of the chair. I couldn't speak.

"What?" I heard Nanao say in the distance. "I was. . . pregnant? But. . . how. . ."

"Oh. . . I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. When the first bullet entered you it somehow sloped down and nicked your uterus. . . and the fetus. You were one month along."

Suddenly it became clear: for the past month Nanao was getting sick in the morning and she told me she missed her period; we thought it was just her nerves or the side effects form the birth control she was using. Somewhere Nanao stifled a sob. I killed my child. . . I didn't feel myself stand up, or hear Nanao calling for me to comeback. I knew I was in the hallway again and don't know how I got there, Byakuya was there to visit.

"Vincent you're awake. . . Vincent?" I fell forward and he caught me.

"I. . . I killed my own child Byakuya. . . I murdered my. . ." I missed whatever he said, I think it was an exclamation of wonder until Nanao, I think it was her, came out of her room and explained. His face dropped, as did I, to my knees.

"Vincent, Vincent I'm sorry."

"Even in death that bastard beat me. . . he was the bes-."

SMACK

A small hand hit me across the face, bringing me back to Earth. Then it me again, and again and again; it was Nanao. She was in front of me, her face full of fury and tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! It was an accident Vincent. . . it's not your fault, I wanted you to shoot me to get him out of me. He did this, one last sick gambit to torment you. It's not your fault. . . I don't blame or hate you for it Vincent. We can always try again." She pulled me in toward her and hugged my head, her tears hitting the top of my head. I want to believe her. . . but it is my fault. He did it: one sure fire way to make sure I'd never forget him.

Somewhere a baby was crying. . .


	11. More Forward Momentum

1

August 31st 2009 Byakuya's Office

"Lieutenant, leave that report on Vincent's desk for him to look at tomorrow."

"Yes Captain!" Renji went off to do as I asked. I fell kind of bad for poor Renji, he now has to deal with two Kuchiki's: me as the Captain and Vincent as the new Third Seat of Squad 6. He was offered the seat after he was discharged and accepted, even worked out a way to be both a cop and a Soul Reaper. The Central 46 approved the creation of two new personal Senkaimon, one in Vincent's office at EOD HQ that connects to his office here and one in his apartment that connects to his room at the Manor. It was allowed because with Vincent living in the U.S., we have a built in Soul Reaper for the whole of North American, no more farces of sending Japanese soul reapers to English speaking regions.

Nanao moved in with him, on account she blew a hole in her old home, and so far the two have been doing great, even if Vincent still has some guilt over the whole thing. But thankfully it hasn't dampened his mood or push her away, god forbid what he'd do without her. I looked at the clock and saw it was quitting time. I opened the draw to put my paperwork away and found an envelope in side. I picked it up and opened it up. A note and a LAPD badge fell out. The note was from Vincent:

_Happy Birthday Little Cousin!_

_ Considering I missed a bunch of your birthday, let this one be the one where I make it up to you. Your first gift is in with the note. The Elite Operations Division of the LAPD has a special program that allows non-police academy type, like you, to join the unit if one has the natural skills and an understanding of the law. Congratulations, Sergeant I. Byakuya Kuchiki, my new partner. Your next gift is in my office on the desk._

I had to smile while holding the badge in my hand, looks like I have something to do now in my downtime or vacation time. I got up and walked with earnest to his office. Indeed there was something on his desk, a long wooden box, the clasp facing the door. I went over and opened it

"Wow. . ." Inside the box was a note, and under it were two Colt Government Model .45's, Mk. VI Series 80's(says so right on the slide) Both had a deep charcoal bluing with real ivory grips Both had the Kuchiki Family set in the middle of the grip. I read the note:

_Lightning strikes twice! I got a hold of Larry Vickers again and he put his all it the two creations in front of you. Both have the same custom features: Bored, hard fitted match grade barrels, raised Bo Mar adjustable sights, beaver tail grip safeties, combat hammers, extended ambidextrous slide stop safeties, extended slide releases, beveled magazine wells, stainless barrels, and long type combat trigger_s. _Sadly you can't use them on the job, I have a nice new Beretta 9mm waiting for you as your duty weapon._ _Check out the engraving on each one, then look under the desk._

I picked up the guns, they fit beautifully in my hands and looked on the slides: one had _Hisana_ machined into it and the other one read _Rukia._ "An update to the old ones, thanks Vincent." I reached under the desk and found another note and a car key:

_Your Gigai is in the closet. Get in and go to the Living World, my office Senkaimon has been temporarily set to let you out at a special exit._

I'm getting excited about what is waiting for me. It seemed like in no time I was in my Gigai and in the living world. It took me out to a parking lot of a road side café, right in front of a black, car shaped tarp. A note was attached:

_Your final gift. It's not like the one you used to drive. . . but it's pretty damn close. I give you a brand fucking new 2010 Ford Shelby Mustang, parked right next to the Pacific Coast Highway. Go for a drive!_

I ripped the tarp off and sure enough, that sneaky son of a bitch had a 2010 Shelby Mustang under the tarp. It was yellow with a black racing stripe , just like my old one. Suddenly I was no longer the stoic Head of the Kuchiki Clan. I was Byakuya Kuchiki, a hot headed impulsive little prick who loved to drive fast and piss people off. I hoped in and turned it over, the roar of the engine making my blood race. . . and look at that, Vincent even filled the tank. Then out of the corner of my eye a red 'Cuda pulled stopped in front of the parking lot and revved its Hemi. A wicked smiled crossed my lips. He just challenged me to a race, old verses new.

"You're on Vincent!"


End file.
